Wzrok Kruka
by JawaSolo
Summary: Państwo O'Connor z dumą mogli stwierdzić, że nie są całkowicie normalni. Co więcej mogliby to potwierdzić wszyscy ich sąsiedzi i koledzy z pracy. Było to więc spore osiągnięcie, gdyż niewielu ludzi było w stanie osiągnąć coś takiego w obu światach. Sophie O'Connor zaś, z wielkim żalem, przyznawała codziennie, że ciężko być mugolskim dzieckiem adoptowanym przez dwóch czarodziejów.
1. Sowy

W piętrowym domku w jednym ze spokojnych miasteczek w środkowej Szkocji, mimo bardzo wczesnej pory, jeden z domowników już nie spał.

Sophie, bo tak się właśnie nazywała, lubiła wstawać rano. Miała więcej czasu na czytanie, a czytać po prostu uwielbiała. Szczególnie, że jej rodzice mieli niesamowite książki. Byli prawdziwymi czarodziejami i znali niesamowite zaklęcia. Sophie zazdrościła im tych umiejętności, ale faktem było, że jako zwykła mugolka, nigdy w życiu ich nie opanuje. Nie okazywała żadnych magicznych umiejętności. Nic dziwnego, była w końcu wychowanką niemagicznego sierocińca. Jednakże pogrążanie się w marzeniach o świecie, z każdą przeczytaną książką coraz mniej tajemniczym, pozwalało jej na chwilę zapomnieć. Wyobrażała sobie wtedy, że jedzie do pełnego magii i zagadek Hogwartu, w którym trafia do jednego z domów i uczy się czarować tak naprawdę.

Zaczęła pogrążać się w tym wszystkim, kiedy skończyła dziesięć lat i zdała sobie sprawę, że smutne spojrzenia mamy i nadzieja z jaką wpatruje się czasem w okno tata, mają źródło w jednym – Sophie. Oboje skończyli Hogwart i mimo wtopienia się w świat mugoli, magia stanowiła w ich życiu bardzo ważny element, którego Sophie była pozbawiona. Z czasem zdała sobie sprawę, że brak magii, to dla nich w jakimś stopniu kalectwo.  
I wtedy jakaś część jej mózgu stwierdziła, że jeśli pozna magię teoretycznie, będzie mogła kiedyś zaskoczyć rodziców swoją wiedzą.

W książkach rodziców było mnóstwo zaklęć, przepisów na eliksiry oraz teorii transmutacji, astronomii, obrony przed czarną magią i innych podobnych, które od razu wpadały jej do głowy. Nauczyciele w szkole często powtarzali, że jest zdolna, a tak doskonałą pamięć chcieliby mieć wszyscy, ale Sophie zauważyła to dopiero wtedy, kiedy zrozumiała, że wszystkie przepisy i zaklęcia wpadają jej do głowy bez trudu. Nie musiała kuć magii, w przeciwieństwie do niemagicznych przedmiotów.

Teraz sięgnęła po _Standardową Księgę Zaklęć Stopień 2._ Znała wszystkie zaklęcia i wszystkie ruchy, które powinni opanować pierwszoklasiści w Hogwarcie, na pamięć. Ćwiczyła, udając, że kredka lub patyk to prawdziwa różdżka.

Ale nie zdradziła tego nigdy rodzicom. Nie chciała, by czuli się jeszcze bardziej pokrzywdzeni tym, że adoptowali dziecko pozbawione magii.

Nie mogła wiedzieć, że obawy te były całkiem bezpodstawne, gdyż Helen i Bruce O'Connor kochali ją niezależnie od tego kim była. Nie byli w żadnym stopniu uprzedzeni, co do mugoli. Rzeczywiście marzyli, by córka okazała się czarodziejką, ale jeszcze zanim przybyli do sierocińca w Edynburgu byli przekonani, że ich dziecko będzie całkiem zwyczajne.

Rodzice nie chcieli mieszać Sophie w głowie. Opowiadali jej o magicznym świecie, oczywiście, ale starali się, by dla dziewczynki była to bajka. Coś jak równoległy świat, z którym czasem ma styczność. Nie powiedzieli nic o pierwszej wojnie i ludziach, którzy uważali mugoli za brudnych i niegodnych obcowania z czarodziejami. Przemilczeli też fakt o tym, że nawet czarodzieje bez uprzedzeń, często nie potrafili wyzbyć się uczucia, jakby byli lepsi od mugoli, a tym bardziej od mugolaków.

Po godzinie, Sophie odłożyła książkę i pobiegła do kuchni, gdyż poczuła smakowity zapach jajecznicy na bekonie, którą po prostu uwielbiała. W salonie przywitała się z tatą, który jednocześnie oglądał poranne wiadomości, pił kawę i przeglądał gazetę biznesową.

\- Coś ciekawego w biznesie? - zagadnęła.

To był poranny rytuał. Zawsze z jej strony padało to pytanie, a on odpowiadał jej rzeczowo i albo powracał do czytania, albo kontynuował pogawędkę, jeśli akurat nie miał planu dnia, który pękał w szwach od czekających go spotkań biznesowych roboty papierkowej i innych, równie mało przyjemnych rzeczy.

\- Nic nowego – odparł krotko. - Ale niedługo się to zmieni. Napisali, że dwa dni temu znaleziono tego milionera - Josefa Kirke'a. Oczywiście martwego w jego prywatnym samochodzie, dwa kilometry od Edynburga.

\- Straszne - wzdrygnęła się.

Dzięki tacie była na tyle zaznajomiona z tego typu śmierciami, że mogła być przekonana o udziale w niej osób trzecich.

\- Masa ludzi skorzysta na jego śmierci – kontynuował. - Nawet my, chociaż o wiele mniej od jego bezpośrednich konkurentów.

Bruce O'Connor, mimo ukończenia z bardzo dobrymi wynikami Hogwartu, nie podjął się magicznej kariery, którą wręcz mu wciskano. Jego ojciec, po długiej, wyniszczającej chorobie zmarł, zostawiając jedynemu członkowi rodziny swoją firmę. W ten sposób, tata zaczął studiować prawo na mugolskim uniwersytecie i przejął po ojcu dobrze prosperującą kancelarię adwokacką. Tacie Sophie było jednak mało i założył wraz z przyjacielem firmę, która bardzo szybko zyskała na znaczeniu.

\- Sophie, jajecznica zaraz wystygnie! - krzyknęła niecierpliwie mama.

Dziewczynka od razu pobiegła do kuchni i przytuliła się do pani O'Connor.

\- To co przygotujesz jest dobre nawet na zimno - zapewniła. - Co będzie na obiad?

Kobieta roześmiała się. Jej śmiech był przyjemny i wyjątkowo dziewczęcy.

\- Kochanie, jeszcze śniadania nie zjadłaś, a już się o obiad pytasz. Może pojedziemy do Edynburga do jakiejś przyjemnej restauracji. Nie chce mi się dzisiaj nic robić, naprawdę.

\- Co niedzielę jeździmy do stolicy - powiedziała Sophie, między przełykaniem. - Może tym razem do Glasgow? Dawno tam nie byliśmy, a to równie fajne miasto.

\- Jak wolisz – zgodziła się. - Kochanie! - zawołała do męża. - Wybierzesz się z nami do Glasgow?

\- Nie mogę, mam masę papierów do wypełnienia. Ta sprawa Erwina nie daje mi spokoju.

Kobieta nic nie odpowiedziała, przyzwyczajona do braku męża. Jej również często nie było w domu, ponieważ pracowała w magicznym szpitalu w Edynburgu. Aktualnie postanowiła spędzić czas w domu i wzięła miesięczny urlop.

Nagle rozległo się stukanie. Sophie od razu zerwała się z miejsca, żeby podbiec do drzwi, ale mama wskazała jej okno. Za nim, na parapecie, siedziała średniej wielkości płomykówka. Sophie przez chwilę stała oniemiała z zachwytu. Nie ważne, że widziała sowy przynajmniej raz dziennie, te nocne stworzenia zawsze wywoływały u niej fascynację.

Pani O'Connor, nie czekając na córkę, otworzyła ptaku okno. Sówka profesjonalnie wylądowała na blacie i wyciągnęła nóżkę w stronę kobiety. Kiedy ta tylko go odczepiła płomykówka zgarnęła ze stołu ciasteczko i wyleciała przez okno.

Koperta była pożółkła, jakby stara, zaklejona czerwoną pieczęcią z wielkim „H". Na odwrocie zielonym atramentem napisany był adres oraz adresat.

 _Sz. P. Sophie Alice O'Connor_

 _Średnia sypialnia na piętrze_

 _Cameron Avenue 12_

 _Kinross_

 _Perth and Kinross_

\- O Merlinie, nie wierzę... - szepnęła Helen głosem łamiącym się z emocji.

Nawet najsłabszy obserwator dostrzegłby w jej oczach pełne niedowierzania, bezgraniczne szczęście.


	2. Magia

Nagle twarz mamy Sophie rozjaśnił uśmiech, wyrażający niezmącone szczęście i niesamowitą wręcz dumę. W jednej chwili jakby cofnęła się do czasów, kiedy miała jedynie trzydzieści lat i wraz z mężem adoptowała małą Sophie z ośrodka dla sierot w Edynburgu. Dziewczynka w ogóle nie pamiętała tego okresu - nic dziwnego, miała wtedy ledwie trzy latka, ale z opowiadań mamy mogła wywnioskować, że tak właśnie się cieszyła, kiedy w końcu mogła mieć swoje małe dziecko.

\- To chyba dla ciebie, skarbie. Bruce, poczta!

Mimo drżących dłoni, Sophie udało się w jakiś sposób odpieczętować kopertę i wyciągnąć z niej pożółkły pergamin. Rozłożyła go i prawie popłakała się ze szczęścia.

HOGWART

SZKOŁA MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA

Dyrektor: Albus Dumbledore

(Order Melina I klasy, Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu itd.)

Szanowna Panno O'Connor,

mamy przyjemność poinformować, że została panna przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Prosimy o wysłanie sowy z potwierdzeniem nie później niż do 31 lipca.

Załączamy listę potrzebnych książek i wyposażenia.

Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Pociąg do Hogwartu odjażdża z peronu 9 i 3/4 ze stacji Kings Cross o godzinie jedenastej.

Z wyrazami szacunku,

 _Minerwa McGonagall_

Zastępca dyrektora.

\- Mamusiu, przyjęli mnie od Hogwartu! Jak to możliwe? Przecież nie miałam nigdy magii...

Tutaj nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Bruce, który do tej pory jedynie delikatnie się uśmiechał, nigdy nie zależało mu na tym, by jego córka poszła do magicznej szkoły.

\- Możliwe, że u ciebie zdolności objawiają się zupełnie inaczej niż u nas. To, co do tej pory braliśmy za niesamowite szczęście może być właśnie twoją magią. W ciągu tych ośmiu lat, kiedy się tobą opiekujemy, ani razu nie otrzymaliśmy skargi na ciebie. Nie było z tobą żadnych problemów, zupełnie jakby z premedytacją omijały cię one szerokim łukiem. Zawsze przynosiłaś wysokie oceny, nauczyciele cię chwalili, a kłopotów z kolegami nie miałaś nigdy w życiu. Ani razu nie miałaś choćby wybitego nadgarstka, nie mówiąc już o złamaniu. Nie chorowałaś na nic większego niż przeziębienie.

Nagle Sophie zaczęły przypominać się wszystkie wyjątkowe sytuacje w jej życiu. Do dzisiaj doskonale pamiętała jedną z nich i bezwolnie przypominała ją sobie każdego wieczora.

\- Pamiętacie, kiedy Annie trafiła do szpitala z pękniętym kręgosłupem? Ten samochód jechał prosto na mnie. Był kilka milimetrów ode mnie, już miał mnie uderzyć, straciłam kontrolę nad ciałem z przerażenia i w jakiś sposób ten samochód mnie ominął i uderzył w Ann, jadąc o połowę wolniej niż wcześniej.

\- A potem okazało się, że Annie po intensywnej rehabilitacji nie będzie odczuwała żadnych niedogodności po tym urazie - dokończyła mama. - Niesamowite szczęście.

\- Wtedy myślałam, że byłam po prostu tak zdezorientowana, że wydawało mi się, że ten samochód zaraz mnie rozjedzie. Ale skoro to jednak magia, to... jedziemy nie do Glasgow, a teleportujemy się do Londynu! - wykrzyknęła, uściskała kolejno mamę i tatę, po czym pobiegła do swojego pokoju, podśpiewując radośnie pod nosem.

Pani O'Connor od razu przywołała do siebie kartkę papieru i pióro, po czym napisała krótki list do profesor McGonagall, w którym potwierdzała otrzymanie listu. Po chwili, zapakowana w zaadresowaną kopertę wiadomość, została poniesiona przez sowę Anielkę do Hogwartu.

Matt Jenkins i jego koledzy z drużyny nie zrezygnowali z męczących treningów, mimo wakacji. Ich trener pod koniec roku szkolnego zaproponował im dwumiesięczną przerwę. Sam wyjeżdżał tylko na dwa tygodnie na początku lipca, a potem miał możliwość zagospodarowania dla chłopców czasu, więc dał im dwie możliwości. Tak więc spotykali się codziennie o jedenastej na dwie godziny.

Po treningu Matthias rzucił krótkie "cześć" do kumpli i razem z przyjacielem ruszyli w stronę Alei Kwiatowej*, przy której stały ich domy. Byłą to jedna z nielicznych ulic w Anglii, na której ludzie pozwolili sobie na wyobraźnię i wybudowali domy diametralnie się od siebie różniące. Może dlatego, że budowały to różne rodziny, a nie jedna firma wzorująca się na planach jednego architekta.

Matt i Alan pożegnali się przy furtce do domu tego pierwszego.

\- Ej, Matt, David idzie z Thomasem i Jimmym do Domu Riddle'ów, idziesz z nami?

Chłopcu nie bardzo podobało się uprzykrzanie życia staremu mordercy Frankowi Bryce'owi, ale jak nie chciał iść, chłopacy się z niego wyśmiewali, wiec oczywiście się zgodził, mając nadzieję, że tym razem Jim niczego nie podpali.

\- Cześć! - krzyknął, kiedy wszedł do przedpokoju.

Zrzucił buty i poszedł do kuchni myśląc, że rodzice jedzą już tam obiad. Jednakże nikogo tam nie było.

\- Mattie! - usłyszał głos mamy. - Chodź do salonu.

Chłopiec wszedł na korytarz, a następnie do okrągłego pomieszczenia. Na kanapie siedzieli jego rodzice oraz dziwaczny nieznajomy. Miał on długie siwe włosy i brodę sięgającą mu prawie do pasa. Ubrany był w granatowy garnitur, który stał się niemodny już w styczniu. Mężczyzna emanował jednak taka powagą i siłą, że przyćmiewało to jego braki w wiedzy o modzie.

Matt zganił się w myślach. Jego mama Katrina Jenkins była projektantką mody, która swoją karierę zaczynała jeszcze w rodzinnym Petersburgu i chłopak wiedział przez to o wszystkich trendach mody wbrew własnej woli.

Kobieta jak zwykle była ubrana stylowo i modnie, mimo że najwyraźniej nie oczekiwała wizyty ani nigdzie nie wychodziła. Wyglądała na odprężoną, jakby starzec nie wydawał się jej nikim dziwnym, a nawet, Matt miał takie wrażenie, traktowała go jak kogoś znajomego, jakby podświadomie wiedziała, że nadejdzie dzień, kiedy przyjmie mężczyznę w gości.

Nathan Jenkins jak zwykle przyćmiony przez urodę żony i tak prezentował się nienagannie. On wyglądał na nieco bardziej zmieszanego wizytą gościa, ale Matt przejrzał go tylko dlatego, że znał go jedenaście lat. Gdyby z polityków można było czytać jak z otwartych ksiąg, nigdy by nie robili wielkich karier.

Matt poczuł się przy nich nieodpowiednio w przepoconym sportowym stroju.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się grzecznie. - Nazywam się Matthias Jenkins, milo mi pana poznać.

Matt nie wiedział, czy może usiąść, ale tata klepnął miejsce obok siebie na znak, że ma nie stać jak ostatni kołek i zająć miejsce obok niego.

\- Witaj, Matt. Jestem profesor Albus Dumbledore.

\- Ma pan na nazwisko trzmiel? - wymknęło mu się.

Spalił buraka i zapragnął stać się jednością z kanapą pod siłą gromiącego spojrzenia mamy.

Profesor jednak tylko się roześmiał i pokiwał głową.

\- Widzę, że znasz staroangielski.

\- No, można tak powiedzieć. Znalazłem rok temu słownik i się jakoś nauczyłem.

Dobrze, że nie było tu jego kolegów. Oni w głowach mieli tylko sport, nie języki. Zapewne by gp wyśmiali. Prawdopodobnie za sam fakt rozmowy ze starszym, dziwacznym mężczyzną nabijaliby się z Matta.

\- Zapewne zastanawia cię powód mojej wizyty. Otóż jestem dyrektorem pewnej specjalnej szkoły, w której uczą się dzieci ze specyficznymi umiejętnościami.

Matta zamurowało. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że jest nienormalny, ale najwyraźniej ten pan chciał go wziąć do czubków. A przecież miał zacząć naukę w prywatnym londyńskim gimnazjum razem z Alanem. To prawda, czasami rzeczywiście miał wrażenie, że jest inny niż wszyscy przez nienormalne sytuacje, które go spotykały, ale żeby od razu uznawać go za psychola?

\- Ja jestem całkiem normalny - podjął próbę obrony.

Grał w piłkę, chodził do szkoły i miał kolegów. Nwet kiedyś dziewczynę, ale to było dziwne i jakieś takie mało pociągające. Nie rozumiał, czemu starsi o kilka lat chłopacy tak komentują swoje koleżanki, a nawet czasem zabiegają o ich uwagę.

Profesor uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Matt, nie chodzi mi o szkołę dla osób nienormalnych. Jesteś czarodziejem.

Nikt nie mógł w tej sytuacji winić Matta za to, że po prostu zaczął się śmiać. Jednak autentyczna powaga jego rodziców sprawiła, że przestał. Dlaczego oni nic nie mówili, tylko patrzyli na tego całego Dumbledore'a jak na poważnego człowieka, a nie na oszusta czy szaleńca, który urwał się z domu wariatów.

Oczywiście, Matt miał niewielkie podstawy, by mu wierzyć, ale jakieś miał. Na przykład to, że w chwilach, kiedy jego emocje były bardzo silne, potrafił robić wiele rzeczy. Raz nawet, kiedy wkurzył się na nauczycielkę od geografii jej samochód się zapalił. A kilka dni temu, kiedy przez przypadek w wakacje jego budzik zadzwonił o szóstej, a nie o dziewiątej, Matt po prostu rzucił nim o ścianę. Dziwne było w tym wrażenie, że nie użył do tego rąk.

\- Uważa pan, że to wszystko, co potrafię zrobić to magia?

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie, mógłby pan udowodnić, że zna pan magię?

Profesor drgnął i spojrzał na Matta badawczo. Chłopiec jednak nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi z niecierpliwością czekając na dowód.

Dyrektor jednak szybko opanował nieprzyjemne uczucie. Chłopiec, który kilkadziesiąt lat temu wydał mu podobne polecenie, zrobił to zupełnie inaczej. Matthias stylizował tę wypowiedź na prośbę. Tamten oczekiwał wypełnienia rozkazu.

Dumbledore wyciągnął długi, misternie rzeźbiony patyk. Matt zrozumiał, że to różdżka. Dyrektor machnął nią, a figurka kota stojąca na komodzie zaczęła rosnąć i zmieniła się w najprawdziwszego kota! Czarnego z białymi skarpetkami. Kot rozejrzał się, oceniając swoje nowe ciało, zgrabnie zeskoczył na podłogę i powędrował do nóg mamy Matta, która umiejętnie posadziła go sobie na kolanach. Od dawna marzyła o kocie, ale nie miała czasu na zakup, zanim jakiegoś by wybrała, minęłoby kilka godzin.

\- Wow... - szepnął Matt.

\- Czy on znów zostanie figurką? - zapytała zaniepokojona kobieta.

\- Jeśli pani tego sobie życzy, cofnę zaklęcie.

\- Nie, nie trzeba! Uwielbiam koty. A ta stara figurka po moim ojcu nie pasowała nam do mebli - westchnęła.

\- Może nazwiemy go Borys? Żeby nie zapomnieć od kogo właściwie jest ten kociak - zaproponował tata.

Matt mimowolnie się roześmiał. Jego rodzice mimo tak ważnych pozycji wśród brytyjskiej śmietanki towarzyskiej potrafili całkowicie stracić kontakt ze światem pod wpływem najmniejszych bodźców.

\- Mamo... właśnie okazuje się, że magia istnieje, a twój syn jest w stanie jej używać - przypomniał o sobie.

Kobieta roześmiała się dziewczęco i pogłaskała Matta po policzku.

\- Oj, Mattie, myślisz, że o tym nie wiedziałam? Chyba każda matka, która widząc, że jej dziecko lewituje swoje zabawki zainteresowałaby się tematem - powiedziała takim tonem, jakby mówiła o pogodzie. - Zadzwoniłam do wujka Ignata, no wiesz, tego z Moskwy. My w Rosji mamy zupełnie inne podejście do świata niż tutaj w Europie, dlatego nie miałam żadnych oporów, by mu opowiedzieć o twoich umiejętnościach. Od razu zaprosił mnie do Moskwy, bo takich informacji nie wymienia się przez telefon. Załatwił mi papiery, bo jednak zachód był wtedy zgniły i kapitalistyczny, więc tak łatwo nie było, nawet dla mnie. Tam mugole i czarodzieje bawili się w komunizm i było gorzej niż tutaj w Anglii. Dowiedziałam się, że dziadek Wladimir, czyli twój pradziadek był charłakiem, czyli osobą z rodziny czarodziejów pozbawioną magicznych umiejętności. Ożenił się on także z charłaczką. Ich dzieci nie miały żadnych umiejętności magicznych i nawet nie wiedziały, że istnieją czarodzieje. Ignat, jego bracia... Najstarszy szybko uciekł do Ameryki, młodszy nie wybijał się w świat, ale Ignat wzbijał się w swojej politycznej karierze i dowiedział się o magii. W Anglii tylko premier wie o czarodziejach, a w Rosji jest od tego nawet oddzielny, bardzo tajny oddział. No i jeszcze było KGB, ale oni wiedzieli wszystko o wszystkim i o wszystkich, więc świat czarodziejów pewnie nie był dla nich niczym tajemniczym. Kiedy Ignat poznał rosyjską Minister Magii Galinę Jelczenko, dowiedział się o historii rodziny. - Widząc niepewną minę Matta, szybko wyjaśniła. - Moje pełne imię brzmi Katrina Siergiejewna Jelczenko.

Matt miał ochotę palnąć się w łeb. Przez jedenaście lat nie zapytał się, jakie jego mama ma na nazwisko panieńskie i jaki ma patronimik. A przecież doskonale wiedział o swoich rosyjskich korzeniach.

\- Od niej dowiedział się wszystkiego o rodzinie. Jak usłyszał, że jesteś czarodziejem, bardzo się ucieszył. Nawet chciałam, żebyśmy przeprowadzili się do Rosji, gdzie szkolnictwo jest o wiele bardziej rozwinięte niż tutaj. Bez urazy dyrektorze - uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Wie pan, że w Rosji uczą jeszcze normalnych przedmiotów, jak matematyka czy geografia. No i od siódmego roku życia. - Dyrektor przyznał jej rację. - Moja kariera jednak nie mogłaby się tam rozwijać w pełni, wiec pozostaliśmy tutaj.

\- Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej? - zapytał z wyrzutem.

Był trochę obrażony. Przecież gdyby dowiedział się o wszystkim wcześniej nie byłby tak zielony w tych sprawach.

\- Matthiasie gdybyś wiedział mógłbyś się wygadać swoim kolegom, a obowiązuje zakaz zdradzania mugolom nie mających powiązań z magią informacji o czarodziejach. Prawda, dyrektorze? Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności, czyż nie?

\- Prawda, moja droga. Matt, twoja mama jest pewnym odstępstwem od reguły, gdyż już od dawna pracuje nie tylko z mugolskimi projektantami, ale także tymi z naszego świata i wie o nas prawdopodobnie wszystko.

No tak, nie powinien się dziwić. W ciągu jedenastu lat życia zdołał się przekonać, że Katrina Jenkins jest w stanie zjednać sobie wszystkich ludzi na Ziemi i w kilka chwil odkryć ich największe sekrety,

\- Mugolami? - zapomniał o tym, że jest obrażony na mamę i głupie zasady tajności.

\- To ktoś pochodzenia niemagicznego - odpowiedział Dumbledore.

\- Aha – odparł, jakże elokwentnie, Matt.

To było zdecydowanie za dużo, jak na jedno popołudnie.

* Po angielsku brzmi to źle, a po polsku bardzo naturalnie, więc wolałam wybrać polską nazwę, zamiast bawić się w angielski.

A swoją drogą, bardzo lubię Matta ^^

Początkowo miał być z przeciętnej rodziny, ale w jednej chwili zrodziła mi się postać jego matki, która roztacza wokół siebie urok, wie wszystko o wszystkim i mimo bycia mugolką wyróżnia się nawet wśród czarodziejów i przyciąga uwagę ludzi wokół siebie.

Ta rola pasuje mi idealnie do Rosjanki. Tak po prostu ^_^.


	3. Ulica Pokątna

Alfred Walter zdecydowanie nie znosił podróży siecią Fiuu. Mniej więcej dlatego, że zawsze przez przypadek można wpaść komuś do salonu lub polecieć o jeden ruszt za daleko, a wtedy mogą dziać się nieprzyjemne rzeczy. Do tego po takiej podróży człowiekowi kręci się w głowie i jest cały osmalony...

Rozejrzał się po okolicy i jęknął. Był na ulicy Pokątnej, zdecydowanie. Ale miał się przenieść do Dziurawego Kotła! Jego rodzice pewnie teraz zachodzili w głowę gdzie może być. Mama pewnie już chlipała mężowi w rękaw, a on ze spokojnie pytał ludzi, czy nie widzieli Alfreda.

Al był zaradnym dzieckiem od małego, więc najpierw skoczył do oddziału Miodowego Królestwa na Pokątnej i zakupił trochę słodyczy, o których mama miała się nigdy nie dowiedzieć, po czym ruszył w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, chociaż nie był pewien gdzie on jest. Na Pokątnej było tak wielu ludzi i tyle podobnych do siebie budynków, że kilka razy był pewny, że trafił w to samo miejsce. Gdyby miał już różdżkę, użyłby zaklęcia czterech stron świata, o którym opowiadał mu tata i bez problemu znalazłby drogę, ale teraz musiał skorzystać z najmniej odpowiadającej mu opcji - pytania się o drogę dorosłych, tak zaaferowanych swoimi sprawami, że pewnie nawet go nie zauważali.

Obrócił się z nadzieją, że zauważy kogoś kto troszkę mniej się spieszy i prawie zderzył się z ogromną brązową masą, która po minięciu pierwszego szoku okazała się być ogromnym, masywnym mężczyzną ze zwichrzoną brodą oraz czarnymi, niczym żuki, oczami.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Alfred, zupełnie niezmieszany.

Mężczyzna spojrzał się na chłopca i uśmiechnął serdecznie.

\- Cały w sadzy jesteś. Też się zgubiłeś, chłopie? Holibka, Harry też się dzisiaj sporo strachu najadł przez sieć Fiuu.

\- Tak, zgubiłem się. Zagapiłem się i wyleciałem jeden ruszt dalej. Nazywam się Alfred Walter.

\- Ja jestem Rubeus Hagrid - przedstawił się, po czym przesunął zza swoich pleców czarnowłosego chłopaka. Al zauważył z satysfakcją, że jest od niego wyższy, co było nowością, gdyż wszyscy chłopcy, z którymi na co dzień miał do czynienia (brat i kuzyn) przewyższali go o co najmniej kilka centymetrów.

\- Jestem Harry - powiedział chłopak.

Alfred zmarszczył drwi w zamyśleniu i po chwili skojarzył fakty. Kruczowłosy, niski i skromny. Nie podaje nazwiska. Na pewno, gdyby odsunął grzywkę, na jego czole widniałaby blada blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. No i te zielone oczy, o których wszyscy mówią.

\- Harry Potter? Fajnie cię poznać - wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą Harry uścisnął. - Dalibyście radę może zaprowadzić mnie do kogoś dorosłego, kto pracuje w Ministerstwie i zna mojego ojca?

\- Tata Rona pracuje w Ministerstwie - powiedział Harry,

\- A no rzeczywiście. I tak ich szukamy, więc jak chcesz możesz iść z nami. - zaproponował Hagrid. - Chociaż i tak bym cię nie zostawił samego. Jeszcze by cie, holibka, ten dziki tłum na Nokturn porwał. A Harry może potwierdzić, że tam przyjemnie nie jest.

\- Byłeś na Nokturnie!? Ale super! - wykrzyknął Alfred.

Harry, widząc karcące spojrzenie Hagrida tylko uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i kiwnął głową.

\- W ogóle, to kim jest twój tata? - zapytał Harry. - W Ministerstwie pewnie pracuje mnóstwo ludzi, nie wiadomo, czy pan Weasley go zna.

\- Nazywa się James Walter.

\- Wysoka szycha - mruknął Hagrid.

Najwyraźniej znał tatę Alfreda, ale chłopiec miał wrażenie, że wcale z tej znajomości nie jest zadowolony.

\- Jest szefem wydziału śledczego do działania w sprawie przestępstw popełnionych metodami niemagicznymi - uzupełnił Al.

Czasami się zastanawiał, jak zdołał zapamiętać pełną nazwę tego wydziału. I kto był na tyle kreatywny, że nazwał go właśnie tak, a nie jak jest nazywany na co dzień - śledczy albo kryminalni.

\- Tata Rona - zaczął Hagrid - zajmuje się niewłaściwym użyciem produktów mugoli. Twój ojciec mógł potrzebować pomocy od Artura. Bo raczej James Walter nie interesuje się mugolami.

Alfred tylko pokiwał głową. Nie mógł przecież opowiedzieć, jak bardzo jego rodzina jest wrażliwa na wszelkie powiązania z mugolami. Sam fakt, że pod koniec wojny jego dziadkowie uciekli z Niemiec do Anglii, by ukryć niezdrową fascynację poglądami ówczesnych mugoli i swoje powiązania z mugolskim NSDAP świadczył wiele o jego rodzinie. Chociaż, jakby nie było, prawie wszyscy niemieccy czarodzieje, nie tylko czystej krwi, dali się wtedy omamić. A teraz starają się obrócić to o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Po drodze spotkali Hermionę Granger. Alfred uznał, że jest bardzo sympatyczna. Z zazdrością przyglądał się jak dziewczyna wyciąga różdżkę i naprawia Harry'emu okulary. Sam chciał mieć już swoją własną. Marzył o tym od najmłodszych lat.

\- Harry, kochaneczku! nawet nie wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłam!

Nagle tuż przed nimi wyrosła rudowłosa kobieta, która od razu przytuliła Harry'ego. Po chwili pojawiła się reszta rodziny. Czworo chłopców, dziewczynka, chyba najmłodsza z całego rodzeństwa oraz siwiejący mężczyzna, który najwyraźniej był tym Arturem Weasleyem, o którym Harry i Hagrid mówili wcześniej. Wydawał się być sympatycznym, ale zmęczonym człowiekiem. No bo kto nie byłby zmęczony, mając na wychowaniu piątkę dzieci. Jego mama często wyglądała na wykończoną, a miała ich tylko dwójkę. Zresztą, ich wychowaniem w głównej mierze zajmowały się skrzaty domowe oraz wynajmowane przez ojca guwernantki.

\- Hermiono, jak dobrze cię znów zobaczyć – promieniała szczęściem i nadmiarem miłości. Przez myśl przeszł;o mu, że jego mama nigdy nie okazywała chociaż w połowie takich emocji. Ale była arystokratką. Jej nie wypadało. - A ty, kochaneczku... - urwała, przyglądając się Alfredowi z niezrozumiałym dla niego współczuciem i autentyczna, matczyną troska. Jego mama też tak się na niego patrzyła, kiedy jako dziecko przychodził do niej z płaczem po spadnięciu z miotły, czy bójce z bratem. - Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt chudy. Nie karmią cię w tym domu? Jak się nazywasz?

Mimo przynajmniej czwórki dzieci, kobieta miała w sobie jeszcze tyle matczynego ciepła, ze mogłaby nim obdarzyć jeszcze z dziesięć osób. Ale czemu uważała, że Alfred nic nie je, tego nie wiedział. Skrzaty dbały o niego aż za bardzo. Na dodatek, wcale nie był tak wychudzony jak Harry. Prawdę mówiąc, chyba wolał swoją chłodną, opanowaną matkę. Przynajmniej ona nie rzucała się na wszystkich i nie zasypywała irytującymi pytaniami

\- Alfred Walter - powtórzył po raz kolejny tego dnia. Następnie zwrócił się do głowy rodziny. - Zgubiłem się i miałem nadzieję, że może pan mógłby skontaktować się z moim tatą. No i nie jestem głodzony. Jem dużo.

Pani Weasley chyba mu nie uwierzyła, ale nie drążyła tematu.

\- Walter... twój ojciec jest szefem śledczych? - zapytał pan Weasley.

\- Dokładnie.

Pan Weasley machnął różdżką. Wyleciała z niej biała mgiełka, która po chwili przeobraziła się w łasicę. Patronus pomknął w sobie tylko znaną stronę i już po chwili zniknęła między nogami ludzi. Chłopiec wpatrywał się w srebrzystą łasicę jak urzeczony - do tej pory widział patronusy tylko na zdjęciach.

Nie minęło nawet kilka sekund, kiedy tuż obok aportowało się troje ludzi. James i Siobhan Walter oraz ich starszy syn - Adam, który kurczowo trzymał się ojca za ramię i przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał zwymiotować. Teleportacja najwyraźniej była dla niego nowością. Miał na sobie nową szatę z naszywką Slytherinu.

\- Al, wiesz jakiego rodzice się strachu przez ciebie najedli? - zganił go od razu brat.

Często się kłócili, ale Adam był w rzeczywistości bardzo opiekuńczy o czym, oczywiście, nie mogli dowiedzieć się jego koledzy z domu.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział i pocałował mamę w policzek.

Kobieta przytuliła delikatnie syna i powiedziała, że nigdy więcej ma tak nie znikać. Delikatnie drżący głos i pełne ulgi spojrzenie zdradzało, jak bardzo się przejmowała. Nie zniżała się do poziomu pani Weasley i nie zachowywała się, jakby co najmniej nie było go dwa tygodnie i wrócił ledwo żywy.

\- Dziękuję za szybką wiadomość.

Tata Alfreda zachował pełną powagę, uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń pana Weasleya.

Nagle zmarszczył brwi i skrzywił się nieznacznie, patrząc na państwo Granger, którzy właśnie dołączyli do Weasleyów.

\- Widzę, że twoje poszanowanie do własnej krwi z każdym rokiem spada coraz bardziej, Arturze.

Pan Weasley zacisnął pięści, a na jego twarzy malowała się niczym niezmącona niechęć.

Alfred przypomniał sobie, że tata kiedyś podczas jakiegoś uroczystego obiadu, zapytany przez dziadka o pracę, krytykował sens istnienia wydziału w którym pracował Artur Weasley oraz jego zdradziecką krew. Stwierdził też, że powinno się wykluczyć tę rodzinę ze spisu dwudziestu ośmiu rodów czystej krwi. Wujek Lucjusz gorąco go wtedy poparł.

\- Kochanie, dochodzi jedenasta. Pięć po umówiliśmy się z Nottami w _Kalejdoskopie_ \- powiedziała szybko mama Ala, starając się zapobiec nieprzyjemnej wymianie zdań. - A Selene Avery bardzo chciała przedstawić nam swojego narzeczonego.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia w pracy, Arturze.

Alfred pomachał Harry'emu, Hermionie i Weasleyom i podbiegł do swojego brata, z którym od razu zaczął się przekomarzać.

\- Takiego mają miłego, poukładanego syna, a ślepo wierzą w rasistowskie ideały - westchnęła Molly Weasley.

Zawsze przejmowała się innymi. Jej wrodzone dobro nie pozwalało pozostawić nikogo pokrzywdzonego obojętnie.

\- Chłopak w tym roku idzie do Hogwartu – odparł jej mąż. - Jeśli trafi do Slytherinu, to z jego niewinności nie zostanie nic.

Sophie stała na stołku u Madame Malkin. Starsza kobieta zapisywała coś na pergaminie przy biurku, co jakiś czas wymieniając uwagi z młodszą kobietą, która zdejmowała miarę z dziewczynki stojącej niedaleko Sophie.

Jedenastolatka miała rude, przechodzące w kasztanowe włosy i bardzo jasną, piegowatą twarz.

\- Nazywam się Amelia Avery, ale znajomi mówią na mnie Amy - powiedziała z uśmiechem, akcentując swoje nazwisko, z którego najwyraźniej była bardzo dumna. - Na który rok idziesz? Bo ja na pierwszy. Moja mama poszła kupić kociołek, fiolki i inne takie. Mamy tego trochę w domu, ale ona stwierdzili, że muszę mieć wszystko nowe.

\- Sophie O'Connor. Też idę do pierwszej klasy. Moi rodzice poszli kupić książki, bo resztę już mam. Oczywiście oprócz różdżki.

\- Też jeszcze jej nie masz? Ja wprost nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy w końcu pójdziemy do Ollivandera! Mój brat ciągle się ze mnie nabija, bo jeszcze nie mogę nic wyczarować... on idzie teraz do piątej klasy, jest w Slytherinie.

Magiczny centymetr po zmierzeniu obwodu klatki piersiowej Sophie, upadł na podłogę i zwinął się, po czym posłusznie poleciał do rąk Madame Malkin.

\- Slytherinie? Podobno to nie jest najprzyjemniejszy dom. Też chcesz się tam dostać?

\- Po pierwsze, to nie jest zły dom. Po prostu wyszło z niego kilku paskudnych ludzi. Merlin też był Ślizgonem.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała automatycznie.

Przeczytała cały materiał pierwszej klasy, więc fakt ten bez problemu zapamiętała.

\- A po drugie... to nie wiem. Rozumiesz, niby moja rodzina to głównie Ślizgoni i pewnie ojciec byłby zadowolony gdybym ja też taka była, ale w sumie i tak on nie ma jak się o tym dowiedzieć, a mama była Krukonką i pewnie by chciała żebym była w Ravenclawie. A jak z tobą?

Sophie nie miała zamiaru zapytać, co się stało z tatą Amy. Przeczytała niedawno "Dzieje Współczesnej Czarnej Magii" i zdążyła się dowiedzieć co nieco o rodach czystej krwi. Nazwisko Avery nie raz przemknęło przez karty księgi.

\- W sumie to nie wiem. Moi rodzice byli czarodziejami, ale nic więcej nie wiem. Trafiłam do sierocińca, jak byłam bardzo mała, a jak miałam trzy lata, adoptowali mnie moi aktualni rodzice - też czarodzieje. Półkrwi.

\- Współczuję - Amy rzeczywiście wyglądała tak, jakby jej było przykro. Ale zapewne sama wiedziała coś o trudnej rodzinie, skoro nie miała ojca. - A dom?

\- Też nie wiem - powiedziała Sophie niepewnie. - Raczej nie jestem zbyt odważna, więc Gryffindor odpada. A do Hufflepuffu nikt by nie chciał się dostać... - Amy się roześmiała. - Chyba Ravenclaw.

\- Może się spotkamy - powiedziała Amy i zeskoczyła ze stołka, widząc, że z zaplecza wyszła już asystentka z kompletem nowych szat. - To do zobaczenia w szkole!

Sophie pomachała jej i usiadła. Obawiała się, że będzie musiała jeszcze długo czekać na Madame Malkin, ale ta po chwili wyłoniła się z zza zaplecza.

\- Gotowe, moja droga - zaświergotała krawcowa i wręczyła Sophie torbę z kompletem nowiutkich czarnych szat.

\- Dziękuję!

Zapłaciła za szaty dziesięć galeonów i wyszła, żegnając się grzecznie. Na przeciwko sklepu, pod księgarnią "Es i Floresy" stali jej rodzice. Tata dźwigał dwie siatki wypełnione książkami.

\- Tego jest aż tak dużo? - zapytała, wyciągając z kieszeni listę zakupów.

\- Nie, ale mama uznała, że potrzebujesz kilku dodatkowych książek, jak "Historia Hogwartu" czy "Quidditch przez Wieki". No i te książki Lockharta zajmują połowę listy - prychnął zniesmaczony.

Wszyscy mężczyźni, których znała Sophie, nie znosili Gilderoya Lockharta z jakichś tylko sobie znanych powodów.

\- Zawsze się przydadzą. Zresztą, to nie ja muszę to nosić - roześmiała się Helen i pocałowała męża w policzek, żeby go jakoś udobruchać.

\- Dobra, w takim razie została nam już jedynie różdżka - powiedział pan O'Connor z ulgą.

Sophie pisnęła z radości i pociągnęła mamę w stronę obskurnego sklepu Ollivanderów. Sophie przez chwilę wpatrywała się z czcią w złoty napis nad wejściem do sklepu: OLLIVANDEROWIE: WYTWÓRCY NAJLEPSZYCH RÓŻDŻEK OD 382 R. PRZED NOWĄ ERĄ.

Tym razem to mama musiała pociągnąć córkę, by ta się ogarnęła i weszła w końcu po upragnioną różdżkę.

Wnętrze sklepu było bardzo skromnie urządzone, a miejsca nie było tam zbyt wiele, ale wystarczająco, by państwo O'Connor stanęli pod oknem, jakby dając córce więcej prywatności. Sophie przyglądała się półkom, które od podłogi aż po sam sufit były zapełnione podłużnymi pudełkami, w których spokojnie spoczywały najróżniejsze różdżki. Sophie czuła magię w powietrzu. Ten mały sklepik był jednym z najbardziej niezwykłych miejsc, jakie do tej pory odwiedziła.

\- Och! - z zaplecza wyłonił się starszy mężczyzna o rozwichrzonych włosach i z długim nosem.

\- Dzień dobry... - powiedziała Sophie tak cicho, że bała się, czy staruszek oby na pewno ją usłyszał.

\- Oczekiwałem twojego przyjścia, panno Hale.


	4. Ollivander

\- Oczekiwałem twojego przybycia, panno Hale.

Sophie spojrzała się na rodziców pytająco, ale ci byli tak samo zszokowani, jak ona.

\- Przepraszam, pan mnie chyba z kimś pomylił... ja nazywam się Sophie O'Connor, nie Hale.

Ollivander błyskawicznie znalazł się tuż przy niej i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Była tak zaszokowana, że nawet się nie cofnęła.

\- Niemożliwe - zaprzeczył, głęboko patrząc jej w oczy. - Pamiętam ich dokładnie. Tarnina, włos z ogona jednorożca oraz olcha i feniks. Ale skoro tak mówisz… nie, nie możliwe, żebym się pomylił. Pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą sprzedałem i tego, kto ją kupił.

\- Sophie rzeczywiście jest adoptowana, ale to nasza córka, nie ważne, kim są jej rodzice - powiedziała pani O'Connor, ściskając córkę za ramię.

\- To prawda. Nawet ich nie pamiętam. Nie chcę wiedzieć kim są - odpowiedziała twardo Sophie. - Ale przynajmniej wiem teraz, że moja magia nie wzięła się znikąd.

Pan Ollivander odsunął się od dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Dobrze. Już czas żeby różdżka cię wybrała. Która ręka ma moc?

\- Lewa - powiedziała i wyciągnęła ją przed siebie.

Pan Ollivander kiwnął z uznaniem głową i zniknął między półkami. Zaczarowany centymetr zaczął ją mierzyć, tak jak w sklepie Madame Malkin. Kiedy sprawdzał długość jej nosa, Ollivander wyszedł z zaplecza.

\- Dość - rozkazał. - Lubię leworęcznych klientów, Panno O'Connor. Z jakiegoś powodu mniej różdżek ich wybiera, a niektóre drzewa wybierają jedynie osoby leworęczne. Między innymi są to jaśmin, buk oraz cedr. A swoją drogą, bardzo kapryśne te różdżki z jaśminu. Mam jedynie dwie na składzie i od dwudziestu lat nie wybrały sobie właściciela.

Sophie pokiwała głową niepewnie. Ten człowiek budził w niej lekkie przerażenie. Przez rozczochrane, białe włosy, wyłupiaste oczy i druciane okulary wyglądał jak szalony wynalazca z mugolskich kreskówek, które z zamiłowaniem oglądała, kiedy była nieco młodsza.

Staruszek położył na sporym blacie kilka zakurzonych pudełek, w których mieściły się różdżki. Wyciągnął jedną z nich, uważnie obejrzał i podał Sophie.

\- Cis, włókno ze smoczego serca, dwanaście cali. Idealna do zaklęć obronnych.

Sophie wzięła od niego różdżkę i machnęła nią. Wydawało jej się, że nic się nie stało, ale nagle poczuła specyficzny, nieprzyjemny ból w nosie. Przyłożyła do niego palce i zobaczyła na nich krew. Natychmiast odłożyła różdżkę.

\- Ta mnie nie chce - powiedziała słabo. - Zdecydowanie.

\- Tak, tak... cisowe różdżki są bardzo mroczne. Rzeczywiście, jedenastolatka nie powinna takiej przypasować.

Mama wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i jednym machnięciem zatamowała krew.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, kochanie? - zapytała z troską, przytulając Sophie.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

Czuła nieprzyjemne osłabienie, mimo niewielkiego upływu krwi. Czytała, że różdżkę z cisu miał sam Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Powinno Się Wymawiać.

Ollivander odłożył wszystkie różdżki ze rdzeniem z włókna ze smoczego serca, które według niego nie powinny się przyjąć i wyjął kolejną.

\- Wiąz, włos z ogona jednorożca, dziesięć cali. Giętka. Proszę spróbować.

Sophie machnęła i krzyknęła ze strachu. Regał przed nią stanął w płomieniach. Ollivander zabrał jej od razu różdżkę nie zwracając uwagi na pożar. Pan O'Connor ugasił płomienie różdżką z takim spokojem, jakby robił to codziennie, chociaż Sophie nie podejrzewała, by pożary były częstym zjawiskiem w kancelarii adwokackiej.

\- Zdecydowanie to nie jest dobry pomysł - mruknął do siebie Ollivander. - Uwielbiam nietypowych klientów. Tak... to może być dobre rozwiązanie.

Zniknął na zapleczu, zostawiając O'Connorów samych sobie.

\- Myślicie, że jakaś różdżka mnie wybierze? - zapytała Sophie z obawą.

\- Oczywiście – zapewniła ją mama.

\- Słyszałem, że Harry Potter wypróbował cały stos różdżek i dopiero po dobraniu wyjątkowej różdżki dla niego, został wybrany – pocieszył tata.

Najwyraźniej nie było tak źle. Dwie różdżki to jeszcze nawet nie kilka. Oczywiście, nie licząc tych, z których sprzedawca zrezygnował po pierwszej probie.

Ciekawe, jakie szkody musiał wyrządzić Harry podczas swojej wizyty. Uśmiechnęła się na sama myśl. Zdecydowanie, nie było źle.

Po kilku minutach Ollivander wyszedł z zaplecza z jednym pudełkiem, które nie różniło się ani trochę od poprzednich dwóch

\- Olcha, rdzeń z włosa z ogona jednorożca, jedenaście cali. Sophie przyjęła ją niepewnie, obawiając się kolejnego katastrofalnego wydarzenia, ale kiedy tylko zacisnęła palce na rzeźbionej rączce poczuła, jak przechodzi ją przyjemne ciepło. Wiatr rozwiał jej włosy, a ona poczuła niewiarygodne szczęście. Roześmiała się swobodnie, a z jej różdżki wytrysnął snop czerwonych i żółtych iskier.

\- Tak, tak! Doskonale, panno O'Connor! Zdecydowanie, ta różdżka wybrała swoją właścicielkę w piękny sposób. Ale... to wyjątkowo ciekawe.

\- Dziękuję bardzo! Ale, co w tym wyjątkowego?

Pan Ollivander z szerokim uśmiechem zapakował różdżkę i przyjął osiem galeonów od mamy Sophie, mówiąc coś pod nosem. Chyba nie pomyliła się twierdząc, że jest jak szalony wynalazca. Rozmawianie ze sobą było jedną z oznak szaleństwa.

\- Rzadko tak się dzieje, ale wybrała cię różdżka, którą nieświadomie odrzuciłaś, kiedy powiedziałaś, że twoi rodzice cię nie interesują. Jednorożec, który dał włos dla tej różdżki, dał jeszcze jeden - dla tej twojego ojca. A z tej olchy, zrobiłem różdżkę, która wybrała twoją matkę. Najwyraźniej różdżkę tak poruszyło twoje odrzucenie swoich korzeni, że na przekór wszystkiemu postanowiła cię wybrać.

Nikt tego nie skomentował. Temat przeszłości Sophie zawsze był zasnuty mgłą tajemnicy. Czasami miała wrażenie, że wspomnienia z wczesnego dzieciństwa były mroczne. Szczególnie, kiedy w swoich koszmarach widziała błyski światła, krzyki, a w końcu zielony promień lecący prosto w jej stronę. Wtedy się budziła z przekonaniem, że sen był prawdziwy.

Nie chciała się w to zagłębiać. Biologiczni rodzice jej nie obchodzili i miała nadzieję, że nigdy jej nie zainteresują.

Już po chwili znajdowali się na wypełnionej ludźmi, pełnej słońca Pokątnej.

\- No to teraz ostatni przystanek! - wykrzyknął pan O'Connor i skierował się w stronę sklepu naprzeciwko. - Co to za dziecko bez własnego zwierzaka.

Kiedy weszli do sklepu, Sophie od razu uderzył zapach sowich odchodów i karmy. Było w nim też niesamowicie głośno. Same ptaki robiły niewyobrażalny raban, a od tego dochodziło miauczenie kotów, piski szczurów i skrzek nietoperzy, które latały, zamknięte w klatkach pod sufitem. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by ktoś chciał je kupić, a tym bardziej trzymać w domu.

Sophie od razu skierowała się w głąb sklepu, by przyjrzeć się wszystkim sówkom. Każda z nich była na swój sposób wyjątkowa i Sophie nie miała pojęcia, jak wybrać tę jedną jedyną. Zawsze je uwielbiała i nie wyobrażała sobie mieć innego zwierzaka. Sowy śnieżne przyciągnęły jej uwagę, ale nie chciała żadnej z nich. I wtedy poczuła to, co miało jej towarzyszyć przez następne kilka lat życia – zimny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz na plecach. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zobaczyła sowę. Ale nie byle jaką sowę. Miała ona szpiczasty, zakrzywiony dziób i jasnobrązowe pióra, które stawały się ciemniejsze wokół jej żółtych oczu, sprawiając, że wydawała się być wyjątkowo groźna. Tabliczka pod jej klatką głosiła, że jest to Włochatka zwyczajna. Zdecydowanie taka zwyczajna to ona nie była. Sophie pokochała ją od pierwszego wejrzenia. Podeszła do sowy, a ta, widząc nieznajomą, przekrzywiła głowę w prawo i zahuczała. Przez chwilę wpatrywały się w siebie, po czym Włochatka nagle przybliżyła się do Sophie i dziobnęła ją przyjacielsko w palca. Mimo ostrego dzioba, na skórze nie pojawił się nawet najmniejszy ślad

\- Fajna sowa - usłyszała głos za swoimi plecami.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła całkiem wysokiego, jak na swój wiek chłopaka, chyba jej rówieśnika. Jasnobrązowe, przydługie włosy opadały my na czoło i delikatnie zasłaniały ładne, piwne oczy. Uśmiechał się jak typowy łobuziak, a w jego oczach tańczyły iskierki rozbawienia.

\- Prawda? Jest cudna. Na pewno ją kupię. Znaczy, rodzice mi ją kupią.

Chłopak stanął obok niej i przyjrzał się sówce, która odwróciła ostentacyjnie głowę, jednocześnie katem oka nadal przypatrując się Sophie. Wyglądało to co najmniej dziwnie, ale dla sowy nie było to najwyraźniej nic ponad siły. Jednakże dziewczynka obawiała się, że zwierzę coś sobie zrobi tym jawnym fochem.

\- Też jedziesz do tego całego Hogwartu? - zapytał.

\- Jasne. Teraz do pierwszej klasy. A ty?

\- No właśnie ja też. Właściwie, to jeszcze wczoraj w ogóle nie wiedziałem, że istnieją jakieś czary czy magiczne szkoły. Myślałem, że mam po prostu niezwykłe szczęście. Kiedyś skleiłem strony w dzienniku, żeby nauczyciel nie mógł wystawić ocen. Ten kiedy to zauważył stwierdził, że to ja. Musiałem się przed nim ukryć w schowku na miotły, żeby pomyślał, że nie ma mnie w szkole. Cztery razy do niego zaglądał, patrzył mi się prosto w oczy i mnie nie widział! To było super! No, ale przyszedł ten cały dyrektor i mi o wszystkim opowiedział. Mama oczywiście wiedziała już od dawna, ale nie raczyła mi nic wyjawić.

\- Ja wiedziałam o magii od dziecka. Ale nie spodziewałam się, że też dostanę list. To super, co nie? Nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy będę mogła wypróbować pierwsze zaklęcie.

\- Jasne! Szkoda tylko, że nie mogę powiedzieć o tym kumplom z drużyny nożnej. Normalnie padliby na zawał, gdyby to usłyszeli!

\- Nożnej? Co to jest? Coś z nożami? - dziewczynka stojąca kilka kroków od nich, głaszcząca brązowego, wielkiego kota, odwróciła się, słysząc nieznane słowo.

Chłopak spojrzał się na nią jak na idiotkę i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Serio nie wiesz, co to piłka nożna?

\- To jakaś gra?

\- Brawo Sherlocku!

Sophie chciała zapytać, kim jest ten cały Sherlock, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Nie chciała dać temu chłopakowi powodów do nabijania się z niej i jej niewiedzy. Chodziła do mugolskiej szkoły, więc powinna wiedzieć kto to taki. Oczywiście, kojarzyła, że to postać z książki, ale ona nie czytała mugolskich książek, kiedy miała tyle magicznych.

\- No a ty wiesz, co to jest Quidditch? - zapytała z wrednym uśmieszkiem dziewczyna, podchodząc do nich.

Miała ona płomienne, rude włosy sięgające nieco za ramiona i przenikliwe brązowe oczy. Cała jej twarz obsypana była piegami. Była niska, sięgała Mattowi ledwie do ramienia.

Z twarzy chłopca natychmiast zniknął uśmiech, a pojawiło się autentyczne oszołomienie, po chwili zastąpione przez ciekawość.

Sophie bardzo dobrze znała ten wyraz twarzy. Wyrażał chęć dowiedzenia się wszystkiego o magicznym świecie.

\- Co takiego?

\- Quidditch. Taka gra czarodziejów - wyjaśniła szybko Sophie widząc, że dziewczynka zaraz go wyśmieje.

\- O kurde, muszę się dowiedzieć o niej wszystkiego! Myślisz, że są jakieś książki o tym? Uwielbiam wszystkie sporty! Szkoda, że musiałem odejść z drużyny przez ten cały Hogwart, ale teraz nawet nie żałuję. Jak nauczę się w to grać, będę startował do drużyny!

Jego zapał wpływał pozytywnie na wszystkich wokół. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem.

\- W "Esach i Floresach" na pewno znajdziesz "Quidditch przez wieki" – powiedziała. - To najlepsza gra na świecie, przekonasz się.

\- Dzięki, lecę kupić. A przy okazji, jest po jedenastu zawodników w dwóch drużynach. Biegają oni po boisku, kopiąc piłkę. Głównym celem jest wkopanie jej do bramki przeciwnika, której broni bramkarz. On może łapać piłkę w ręce. Na tym mniej więcej polega piłka nożna.

\- Uhm... dzięki... - powiedziała nie do końca przekonana i odeszła do rudowłosej kobiety, która ją właśnie zawołała.

Sophie roześmiała się cicho. Poznała wcześniej kilku czarodziejów nie mających pojęcia o mugolskim świecie i zawsze ich reakcja na niemagiczne wiadomości wyglądała tak samo. Niepewność i zdezorientowanie. Rudowłosa zapewne zastanawiała się teraz, jak można uprawiać sport, biegając za piłką i próbując wkopać ją do bramki.

\- Jestem Sophie - wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Matt - uścisnął jej dłoń i uśmiechnął się. - Do zobaczenia pierwszego września!

Wychodząc ze sklepu i sowa i jej właścicielka były z siebie bardzo dumne. W końcu nie codziennie zdobywa się nową przyjaciółkę. Sophie cieszyła się również tego, że poznała Matta. Był miłą odmianą po Amy, z którą rozmawiała wcześniej. Dziewczyna była zdecydowanie mniej przyjemna. Sztywna i konserwatywna. Matt był jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Zarażał ludzi pozytywną energią.

\- Jak nazwiesz swoją sówkę? - zapytała mama, wyrywając Sophie z zamyślenia.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale poszperam w podręcznikach. Na pewno będzie tam jakieś idealne imię - powiedziała wesoło.

Widziała wcześniej kilka interesujących imion, nie tylko w książkach, ale też na kartach z czekoladowych żab. Zastanawiała się nad Maladorą i Maeve, ale nie była pewna, czy to odpowiednie imiona dla sowy. Szczególnie, że to pierwsze należało do złej i brzydkiej królowej, której historia była podstawą do napisania Królewny Śnieżki. Ta pierwsza uczyła magiczne dzieci przed powstaniem Hogwartu i umarła w męczarniach.

Zdecydowanie, będzie musiała przemyśleć tę sprawę. Wybór imienia był przecież najważniejszym momentem w życiu każdej osoby.

Brakowało komuś Matta? Wrócił, żyje, nie wyskoczył na Dumbledore'a z kałasznikowem! Co więcej, chce być czarodziejem xDD

Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale blogi całkiem wyleciały mi z głowy xD


	5. Nowe znajomości

\- Ale będziecie do mnie pisali, prawda? - zapytała nerwowo Sophie.

Kurczowo trzymała tatę za rękę, ani myśląc o tym by ją puścić, jednocześnie z podekscytowaniem wpatrywała się w czerwony ekspres, który miał ją zawieźć do Hogwartu. Prawie podskakiwała z radości, jednocześnie bojąc się zostawić rodziców na peronie. Nigdy jeszcze nie rozstawała się z nimi na dłużej niż tydzień w ramach wycieczek szkolnych i mimo ogromnej ekscytacji, bała się tego, co czekało ją w nowej szkole. Wcześniej nie myślała nawet o możliwości pójścia do internatu tak szybko, więc wszystko było dla niej kompletnie nową i niespodziewaną sytuacją.

\- Oczywiście, nawet codziennie, jeśli będziesz chciała - zapewniła ją mama.

\- Nie! - szybko zaprotestowała.

Niektóre dziewczyny z jej klasy na wycieczkach za wysłanie kartki do rodziców pocztą potrafiły się śmiać. To by strasznie dziecinnie wyglądało, gdyby codziennie wysyłała listy.

\- Wystarczy raz na tydzień - powiedziała pewnie.

\- Masz wszystko? - zapytała pani O'Connor.

\- Mamo, pytasz mnie o to już piaty raz - jęknęła Sophie. - Na pewno mam wszystko. Sprawdzałam dzisiaj rano dwa razy.

\- Dobrze. Grzecznie się zachowuj w szkole, nie przejmuj się jeśli ktoś będzie ci dokuczał, nie pakuj się w kłopoty i postaraj się znaleźć mnóstwo dobrych znajomych.

Sophie już chciała odpowiedzieć, że mama nie musi się o to martwić, ale głośny gwizd pociągu skierował jej myśli na zupełnie inny tor. Dziewczynka zupełnie zapomniała o swoich obawach sprzed chwili.

\- Oj, muszę lecieć! Kocham was - przytuliła szybko rodziców i pobiegła do pociągu, ciągnąc za sobą ciężki kufer.

Włochatka Sophie zaskrzeczała oburzona tym nagłym zrywem. Sophie nazwała ją Cliodne, od jednej z postaci z kart z czekoladowych żab.

Kiedy wsiadła do pociągu, została przy drzwiach, żeby móc pomachać rodzicom na pożegnanie przez okno obok.

Kiedy tylko pociąg ruszył, jeszcze przed zakrętem zniknęli oni jej z oczu, zlewając się z tłumem dorosłych i małych dzieci. Machała jednak jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki cały peron nie zniknął za zakrętem.

Wtedy, podobnie jak większość uczniów, którzy jeszcze nie znaleźli przedziału, ruszyła przez wąski korytarz. Nawet nie liczyła na to, że gdzieś będzie pusty przedział, jedynie dla niej - to nie była ta bajka. Sophie zaczęła rozumieć, czemu rodzice aportowali się z nią na peron tak późno. Chcieli, żeby nie zaszyła się gdzieś samotnie na samym końcu pociągu z książką, tylko znalazła nowych znajomych. Szatański plan. Pogratulowała im w myślach.

Mniej więcej w jeden czwartej pociągu zaczęła tracić nadzieję. W połowie ją straciła. W trzech czwartych jego długości chciała usiąść na kufrze i tak spędzić całą podróż. Ale wtedy pojawił się ON! Wspaniały zbawca! Przedział do połowy pełny - najbardziej optymistyczna opcja podróży.

Oczywiście kiedy tylko miała rozsunąć drzwi, ogarnęła ją paraliżująca nieśmiałość. Wstydziła się zaczynać znajomość z innymi. Wolała, kiedy oni robią pierwszy krok. Wtedy wiedziała, że się nie narzuca.

Ale i w tym przypadku uratował ją ktoś inny. Drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się i stanął w nich ten sam chłopak, z którym rozmawiała w Centrum Handlowym Eeylopa.

\- Cześć Sophie! - wykrzyknął i wciągnął ją do przedziału.

Zanim się obejrzała, włożył jej kufer na półkę bagażową.

\- Cześć... - powiedziała cicho.

Oprócz Matta w przedziale były jeszcze trzy osoby. Ciemnowłosy chłopak, który przypatrywał się jej uważnie, dziewczyna z szopą włosów na głowie, które wydawały się być nie do okiełznania oraz ta sama rudowłosa, niska dziewczynka, która przez chwilę rozmawiała z Sophie i Mattem w sklepie.

\- To jest Sophie - przedstawił ją Matt.

\- Sophie O'Connor - uściśliła.

\- Jestem Hermiona - powiedziała z uśmiechem ta rozczochrana dziewczyna, na chwilę odrywając się od opasłego tomiszcza, który czytała.

\- Ginny Weasley - przedstawiła się ruda.

\- Alfred Walter. Siadaj gdzie wolne. Chyba że wolisz stać przez całą podróż - powiedział.

Miał nietypowy, bardzo arystokratyczny akcent. Leniwie przeciągał sylaby jeszcze bardziej podkreślając swoją pozycję.

Sophie szybo usiadła na miejscu naprzeciwko Ginny, czując, że się rumieni.

\- Dzięki, że powiedziałaś mi o tym Quidditchu. Książkę przeczytałem w godzinę, a tata obiecał, że podeśle mi kilka innych, jak przyjdą z księgarni. Mam już nawet własną miotłę, szkoda tylko że pierwszoklasiści nie mogą mieć własnych w szkole. Teorię już łapię. Jeszcze tylko na lekcjach latania muszę opanować latanie. A wy gracie w Quidditcha? - Matt wyrzucił z siebie te kilka zdań z prędkością serii z karabinu maszynowego.

Hermiona nawet nie oderwała oczu od książki, tylko prychnęła, jakby Quidditch był czymś niegodnym jej uwagi. Pewnie nie lubiła latać. Ginny pisała coś w swoim dzienniku, co chwila się uśmiechając i czytając to, co tam zapisała z takim zapałem, jakby ktoś siedział w środku i odpowiadał jej na to, co ona pisze. Właściwie to tylko Sophie i Alfred słuchali Matta.

\- Pewnie, że gram - odpowiedział Aldred. Jego szlachecka aura nagle zniknęła, zastąpiona przez żywy entuzjazm. - Ostatnio byłem na meczu naszej reprezentacji i Niemców. Grali cztery godziny, mimo świetnej pogody, ale było genialnie!

\- Ja też wtedy byłam! - wykrzyknęła Sophie, ciesząc się, że ma o czym z nimi porozmawiać. - Myślałam, że się popłaczę ze szczęścia. Anglia wygrała pierwszy raz od dwóch lat, a z Niemcami w ogóle po raz pierwszy.

Przez następną godzinę drogi, rozmawiali o ćwierćfinałach mistrzostw Europy, a następnie Matt tłumaczył, na czym polega piłka nożna razem z jej wszystkimi zawiłościami. Okazało się, że jest to gra o wiele bardziej skomplikowana niż Sophie myślała - a przecież nie raz grała w nią na WFie. Alfred nawet zainteresował się jej zasadami, ale stwierdził, że raczej w nią nie zagra.

\- Ej patrzcie! - wykrzyknął Matt, wskazując coś za oknem.

Równolegle z pociągiem leciał najnormalniejszy samochód. Niebieski, nieco zdezelowany. Sophie nie mogła rozpoznać marki, zawsze miała z nią problemy. No właśnie - samochód leciał. I było to głównym powodem, dla którego wszyscy uczniowie siedzący z prawej strony pociągu, przywarli do okien. Sophie znała się na mugolskim świecie na tyle dobrze, by być pewna, że zasadniczo samochody odrywają się od ziemi wtedy, kiedy lecą. W dół. Spadając. To auto zdecydowanie nie spadało.

\- Och nie! - Hermiona odezwała się pierwszy raz od ponad półtorej godziny. - To przecież samochód pana Weasleya! Łamie chyba wszystkie punkty ustawy o tajności czarów!

\- Ciekawe kto tam siedzi! Weasley mówisz? Mam nadzieję, że to nie podejdzie pod departament mojego taty... myślicie, że wypadek magicznym samochodem podjedzie pod zabójstwa przedmiotami mugolskimi?

Hermiona jęknęła i ukryła twarz w książce, Sophie udało się zobaczyć, że to któraś z książek tego super przystojnego pisarza Lockharta, którego jej tata nie trawił.

\- Ja chyba wiem - powiedziała słabo Hermiona. - Harry'ego i Rona nie było na peronie... myślałam, że może gdzieś zlali się z tłumem,.. ale ich po prostu nie było. Mogę się założyć że siedzą właśnie w tym Fordzie!

Aha, więc to jest Ford! Teraz, kiedy samochód odwrócił się do nich przodem, zauważyła znaczek z logo. W środku siedzieli dwaj chłopcy. Na miejscu kierowcy rudowłosy, podobny do Ginny, a na miejscu pasażera przestraszony chłopak w okularach. To rzeczywiście był najprawdziwszy Harry Potter! Włosy zasłaniały mu czoło, ale Sophie była pewna, że pod nimi znajdowała się sławna blizna w kształcie błyskawicy.

\- Och nie...wywalą ich za to - jęknęła Hermiona.

\- Idioci - prychnął Alfred. - Każde dziecko wie, że do takich zabaw trzeba opanować zaklęcie kameleona! Ale pomysł super, sam bym się przeleciał!

\- Myślisz, że jak będą już w Hogwarcie, pozwolą nam spróbować? - zapytał równie podekscytowany Matt.

\- Mogę lecieć z wami? Tata mo nigdy nie pozwolił, chociaż bliźniacy i Ron już latali! - Ginny stała tuż obok nich z nosem przyciśniętym do szyby. Jej dziennik leżał w torbie.

\- Mogą ich wylać ze szkoły, a wy myślicie o tym, że ta niebezpieczna i idealnie widoczna głupota jest fajna?! - Hermiona zdecydowanie nie widziała w tym nic zabawnego.

\- Nie wywalą ich, - stwierdził Alfred, znów wracając do swojego leniwego tonu głosu - tylko dadzą ostrzeżenie. Takie są zasady. Jeśli oczywiście ie widziało ich zbyt wielu mugoli. Na stówę dostaną jakiś straszny szlaban, jak czyszczenie toalet szczoteczką do zębów, czy pięć minut z Lockhartem w jednym pomieszczeniu - wzdrygnął się.

Matt wybuchnął śmiechem, a Sophie, Ginny i Hermiona solidarnie prychnęły oburzone. Przecież Gilderoy Lockhart to taki super przystojny facet. I jaki odważny! Mało kto byłby w stanie dokonać tego co on.

\- No nie wierzę, dziewczyny! Dałyście się złapać na te jego przechwałki? - zapytał Alfred.

\- Przecież ten gość to kompletna wazelina... - dodał Matt.

\- Nie znacie się!

\- On jest cudowny!

\- I taki utalentowany!

\- I przystojny!

\- I popularny!

\- No i w ogóle jest ekstra!

Około godziny czternastej, drzwi do przedziału rozsunęła starsza pani.

\- Coś z wózka, kochaneczki? - zapytała dobrotliwym głosem.

Sophie dopiero teraz poczuła, jak bardzo jest głodna. Matt i Alfred już byli przy wózku. Hermiona również się podniosła i wzięła portmonetkę. Jedynie Ginny mruknęła coś o kanapkach od mamy.

\- Wow! Jadłem już magiczne słodycze, ale w porównaniu do tego co tu jest, tamto było niczym!

Zachwycony Matt kupił przeróżne rodzaje słodkości i wrócił rozanielony do przedziału. Sophie wzięła dwie czekoladowe żaby, pudełko fasolek wszystkich smaków, kilka pasztecików, na szczęście były też normalne z mięsem, Sophie nie znosiła dynii.

Alfred za to wziął dyniowe paszteciki i fasolki wszystkich smaków.

Sophie rzuciła czekoladową żabę Ginny.

\- Jakoś blado wyglądasz, jak zjesz coś słodkiego lepiej się poczujesz - skłamała.

Zauważyła, że Ginny wygląda na ubogą i pewnie nie chce wydawać oszczędnośc na słodycze.

\- Dzięki... - Ginny zarumieniła się po same cebulki rudych włosów.

Sophie szybko pochłonęła paszteciki.

\- Ktoś chce fasolkę? - zapytał Matt.

Wszyscy chętnie sięgnęli do pudełka, po zym uważnie przyjrzeli się wylosowanym.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to jabłko... - powiedział Alfred, wąchając swoją zieloną fasolkę.

\- No coś ty, to trawa - Matt się roześmiał, rozgryzając swoją intensywnie czerwoną.

Od razu zaczął się krztusić, ale przełknął.

\- Słodka papryka, ta przyprawa! Całkiem fajna!

Alfred poszedł w ślady kolegi.

\- Szpinak. Nie taka zła.

\- Ohyda... atrament! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona popijąc sokiem.

Wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem, widząc jej skrzywioną minę.

Sophie trafiła idealnie - czerwony agrest. Jej ulubiony owoc.

\- Toffie! -wykrzyknęła uradowana Ginny.

W ciągu następnej godziny opróżnili dwa pudełka fasolek, co chwila krzywiąc się i śmiejąc. Kiedy Sophie trafiła na fasolkę o smaku ślimaka, musiała zagryźć czekoladową żabą. Przy okazji zdobyła kolejną kartę z Cliodne.

W przedziale panowała tak przyjemna atmosfera, że nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Niedługo po tym trzeba było przebrać się w szaty i spakować wszystko do toreb.

\- Hermi, jak wygląda przydział? - zapytała Sophie.

Nie zdążyła jeszcze przeczytać całej historii Hogwartu, bo była zbyt zajęta nauką wszystkiego, co było w książkach. Materiał pierwszej klasy przerobiła już rok wcześniej, ale chciała być pewna, że niczego nie zapomniała.

\- Fred i George opowiadali mi, że trzeba pokonać górskiego trola - pisnęła Ginny.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, jakby właśnie jakieś wyjątkowIe wspomnienie pojawiło się w jej głowie.

\- Cerenonia to nis strasznego. Sami się przekonacie, że to sama przyjemność - powiedziała.

\- Trzeba po prostu założyć tiarę na głowę... - powiedział Alfred z nutką cynizmu w głosie. - Przecież to oczywiste. Każdy czarodziej żyjący po założycielach to przeszedł. Mój ojciec...

\- Nie no, błagam... zaczynasz brzmieć jak Malfoy - jęknęła Hermiona.

\- Draco? To syn kuzyna mojej matki. Wychowaliśmy się razem. Jest fajny, tylko strasznie rozpieszczony. Ale to nic dziwnego, to w końcu Malfoy.

\- Jejuu, z kim ty jeszcze jesteś spokrewniony? Może z Sam-Wiesz-Kim? - zażartowała Ginny.

\- Nie wiem. Mój ojciec jest z niemieckiej arystokracji, więc korzenie mam raczej tam. Ale moja prababka od strony ojca była z Blacków. Ale nie wiem czy Sami-Wicie-Kto, ma rodzinne powikłania z Blackami. Nie wiadomo wiele o jego rodzinie. Ogolnie, to mógłbym wam opowiedzieć całe moje drzewo genealogiczne, ale to zajęłoby mnóstwo czasu, a właśnie dojeżdżamy.

Rzeczywiście. Las zniknął, ukazując niewielkie miasteczko pełne świateł. Mimo późnej godziny, na ulicach nadal było pełno ludzi. Nic dziwnego, pewnie oblewali początek roku szkolnego. Może i Anglia miała daleko do wschodniej Europy, w której pije się nawet bez okazji, ale pierwszy września był idealnym pretekstem do wyjścia do baru. Staruszkowie mogli powspominać wojnę, która również właśnie dzisiaj miała rocznicę swojego rozpoczęcia a dorośli to, jak pierwszego września czekali na swój przydział w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy pociąg się zatrzymał, szarpnęło tak, że Sophie poleciał na siedzenie. Alfred pomógł jej wstać. Nie potrzebowała pomocy, ale to był bardzo miły gest.

Na stacji było ciemno. Nieliczne lampy nie dawały wiele światła, ale można było się połapać kto gdzie jest.

\- Pirszoroczni, pirszoroczni! - zabrzmiał tubalny głos.

Jedym dorosłym widocznym na peronie był ogromny człowiek, przewyższający o kilka głów normalnego mężczyznę. Lampa, którą trzymał oświetlała jego czarne oczy i dziką twarz. Mimo wszystko, sprawiał wrażenie dobrego człowieka.

\- O, Hermiona! Gdzie chłopaki?

\- Nie wiem Hagridzie! Ale obawiam się, że mają kłopoty! Jak zwykle... - mruknęła ciszej.

\- O holibka, zupełnie jak James, kiedy tutej chodził Pirszoroczni!

Sophie pomachała Hermionie na pożegnanie i skierowała się do olbrzyma.

\- Wszyscy pirszoroczni? Za mną! Uważać pod nogi! Pirszoroczni!

Ruszyli krętą ścieżką, która prowadziła przez bardzo gęsty las. Wokół było tak ciemno, że nawet nie widziała pni drzew. Ginny szł tuż obok Sophie. Kiedy coś trzasnęło pobich prawej stronie, Sophie wrzasnęła, podobnie jak inne dziewczynki, a nawet niektórzy chłopcy. Zaczął padać deszcz tak mocny, że już po kilku sekundach szata Sophie była cała mokra.

\- Za tym zakrętem zobaczycie Hogwart! - gajowy bez problemu przekrzyczał wiatr i deszcz.

Z podniecnia Sophie zapomniała o oddychaniu. Kiedy minęli zakręt z zachwytu przypomniała sobie, że jeśli nie nabierze powietrza, zaraz się udusi.

\- Jaki śliczny! - wykrzyknęła dziewczynka idąca tuż za Sophie.

Kręta ścieżka zakończył się na skraju wielkiego, czarnego jeziora, którego wody zostały wzburzone przez porywisty wiatr. Po drugiej stronie na górze wznosił się wielki, rozświetlony zamek z wieloma basztami i wierzami.

\- Do łódek wsiadacie po czterech, nie więcej! - rozkazał.

Dopiero teraz Sophie zauważyła flotyllę niewielkich łódek na brzegu jeziora. Mimo sporych fal, one jedynie delikatnie się kołysały. Nie były nawet przycumowane do brzegu. Najwyraźniej utrzymywała je magia.

Sophie wsiadła do łódki razem z Ginny, Mattem i Alfredem. Kiedy ruszyli, magia najwyraźniej nadal działała, gdyż łódki w ogóle nie reagowały na wzburzone jezioro.

\- Głowy w dół! - ryknął olbrzym.

Sophie prawie go nie usłyszała przez szum wiatru i wody, ale zbliżająca się skała, z której zwisał bluszcz sprawiła, że od razu wypełniła polecenie.

Po kilku minutach zatrzymali się w podziemnej przystani, po czym ruszyli w górę korytarzem tak ciemnym, że tylko lampa Hagrida stanowiła punkt orientacyjny. Sophie nie wiedziała,jak długo szli, ale z ulgą stanęła na mokrej trawie. Deszcz na szczęście przestał padać. W grocie chyba działały jakieś czary, gdyż szata i buty Sophie były już prawie całkiem suche.

Wspięli się po kamiennych schodach i zatrzymali przed dębową bramą do zamku.

\- Wszyscy są? - zapytał Hagrid.

Kiedy usłyszał niemrawe potwierdzenie, zapukał do bramy trzykrotnie.

* * *

Dziękuję wszystkim za miłe komentarze! Wiem, że rozdziały są krótkie, ale następne mają już po 2000 słów, więc nie ma powodów do obaw :)


	6. Tiara przydziału

Wrota otworzyły się prawie natychmiast nie wydając żadnego dźwięku, którego można byłoby się spodziewać po tak starych i wielkich drzwiach. W przejściu stała wysoka czarownica o bardzo srogim wyrazie twarzy, ubrana w granatową, elegancką szatę oraz tiarę tego samego koloru. Mimo srogiego wyglądu i ściśniętych w cienką linię ust, Sophie nie uznała nauczycielki za odpychającą. Coś w oczach starszej kobiety mówiło jej, że to dobra, godna zaufania osoba, która po prostu ma w zwyczaju trzymać się sztywno.

\- Pirszoroczni, profesor McGonagall.

\- Dziękuję Hagridzie. Dalej poprowadzę ich sama.

\- Dobrze, pani psor.

Ruszyli pośpiesznie za starszą czarownicą przez drzwi wejściowe. Ogrom Sali Wejściowej był przytłaczający. Sophie poczuła się jak w Bazylice Świętego Piotra, w której była z rodzicami podczas wakacji we Włoszech rok wcześniej. Hol oczywiście nie dorównywał tej watykańskiej budowali okazałością i wielkością, ale tutaj człowiek również czuł się niewyobrażalnie mały. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowały się marmurowe schody, prowadzące na piętro. Z drzwi po prawej stronie dobiegał gwar. Najwyraźniej w środku byli już wszyscy uczniowie, którzy do szkoły musieli dostać się inną, znacznie szybszą metodą. Zapewne znacznie suchszą, sądząc po pozbawionych niezadowolenia głosach. Profesor McGonagall poprowadziła ich jednak do niewielkiej komnaty z drugiej strony sali. Uczniowie zgromadzili się wokół niej, rozglądając się z zachwytem i szepcząc między sobą.

\- Witajcie w Hogwarcie! - zaczęła uroczyście. - Dzisiaj zaczyna się wasza siedmioletnia edukacja w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Zanim usiądziecie przy stołach, czeka was bardzo ważny element pobytu w Hogwarcie - ceremonia przydziału. Zostaniecie przydzieleni do czterech domów. Są to Gryffindor, którego jestem opiekunem, Hufflepuff, któremu przewodzi profesor Sprout. Ravenclaw pod opieką profesora Flitwicka oraz Slytherin, którego wychowanków prowadzi profesor Snape. Każdy dom charakteryzuje się kilkoma cechami, o których dowiecie się za tymi drzwiami. Wasi nowi koledzy będą zastępować wam najbliższych. Nie bójcie poprosić o radę starszych uczniów, oni zawsze wam pomogą. Każdy rocznik ma osobne dormitoria dla chłopców i dziewczynek. Czas wolny spędzać możecie wspólnie w Pokoju Wspólnym, na Błoniach lub w innych miejscach w Hogwarcie. Za swoje osiągnięcia na lekcjach otrzymujecie punkty, które są pochwałą dla całego domu. Za przewinienia, tracicie je. Dom, który pod koniec roku będzie miał najwięcej punktów otrzymuje puchar domów, co jest ogromnym zaszczytem i chwałą dla wygranych. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będziecie szanowali swój dom, nie ważne, do którego zostaniecie przydzieleni. Przydział rozpocznie się za kilka minut przed całą szkołą i gronem nauczycielskim. Zalecam zadbanie o swój wygląd.

Na zakończenie krytycznie spojrzała się na jasnowłosą dziewczynkę, która miała kolczyki z czegoś, co przypominało małe buraki. Ta jednak kompletnie nie przejęła się karcącym wzrokiem profesor McGonagall i niewzruszona rozglądała się po sali rozmarzonym, nieobecnym wzrokiem.

Sophie nerwowo wygładziła szatę.

\- Hej, Avery! Pewnie marzysz o Slytherinie, co? - zadrwił wysoki brunet stojący obok, którego Sophie wcześniej kompletnie nie zauważyła, skupiając się na przemowie.

Z początku Sophie nie wiedziała do kogo chłopiec skierował swoją uwagę.

\- Mów za siebie Macnair! To twój ojciec lata z toporem i ścina biedne zwierzaczki! Pewnie takie psychiczne problemy przechodzą z ojca na syna! - To była ta Amy, którą jedenastolatka poznała u Madame Malkin. Nie wyglądała na urażoną, tylko rozbawioną. Tamten chłopak, Macnair, też uśmiechał się szeroko. Nie mówili tak głośno, by usłyszeli ich ludzie stojący naokoło i Sophie czuła się nieco skrępowana rozmową prowadzoną przez osoby, pomiędzy którymi stała.

\- Zwierzęta i ludzie to dwie różne sprawy! - odpowiedział.

Sophie nie wiedziała o co im chodzi, ale Alfred, który nie oddalił się od niej i Matta od wyjścia z pociągu najwyraźniej wszystko rozumiał, bo uśmiechał się delikatnie i nawet wtrącił coś, co wywołało salwę śmiechu u Amelii i Macnaira. Najwyraźniej ta rozmowa była jedną z tych, którą mogą zrozumieć tylko wtajemniczeni.

Nie zdążyli kontynuować, gdyż weszła profesor McGonagall i kazała wszystkim ustawić się parami, po czym wprowadziła ich do sali.

Sophie z wrażenia wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Sala była mniejsza niż Wejściowa, ale o wiele piękniejsza. Strzeliste okna wznosiły się tutaj pod sam sufit, którego... nie było. Nad ich głowami było najprawdziwsze niebo, chmury i gwiazdy, w które ściany po prostu wnikały i zanurzały się we mgle. Klimatu dodawały unoszące się w powietrzu setki świec, które rozświetlały salę. Uczniowie siedzieli przy czterech długich stołach ustawionych po dwa po lewej i prawej stronie. Stół prezydialny stał na podwyższeniu. Profesor McGonagall poprowadziła ich przed nauczycieli. Na wzniesieniu stał taboret, a na nim stara, wyświechtana Tiara.

Nagle na sali zapadła całkowita cisza. Dziura przy rondzie Tiary otworzyła się nagle i rozległ się bardzo stary głos. Dopiero po chwili Sophie zorientowała się, że to śpiewa właśnie nakrycie głowy.

 _Lat za mną już sporo_

 _Może i więcej przede mną_

 _Zdążyłam już uczniów grono_

 _Wysłać do właściwego domu._

 _Jakich domów zapytacie_

 _Odpowiedzi wam udzielę_

 _Przed sobą cztery macie_

 _Do nich was przydzielę_

 _Jest Gryffindor, co odważnych szuka_

 _Dla których prawość i honor_

 _Często ważniejsze niż nauka_

 _Kolejna jest Ravenclaw_

 _Ze swej mądrości znana_

 _Jest studentom zawsze_

 _Wielkość jest pisana_

 _Może jednak Slytherin_

 _Gdzie spryt i przebiegłość_

 _Gdzie króluje krwi czystość_

 _I niebezpieczna siebie pewność_

 _A jeśli i ten dom wam nie pasuje_

 _Jest Hufflepuff, co wszystkich chętnie przyjmuje_

 _Lecz najchętniej tych_

 _Którym pracowitości nie brak_

 _Którym lojalność i szczerość_

 _Wyznaczają życia piękno_

 _Więc nie trapcie się_

 _Ja was dobrze znam_

 _W wasz umysł zajrzę_

 _I dom wybiorę wam!_

Tiara znieruchomiała i rozległy się gromkie oklaski. Sophie nie wiedziała, który dom jest jej najbliższy, ale była pewna, że pragnie wiedzy, więc Ravenclaw byłby dla niej najlepszy. Nie czuła się odważną osobą, nie przepadała za spontanicznym zachowaniem, więc Gryffindor zdecydowanie odpalał. Kolejną opcją był Hufflepuff, w którym też czułaby się raczej dobrze. W końcu nauka i pracowitość idą w parze. Pozostawał jeszcze Slytherin... o tym domu słyszała wiele negatywnych opinii, a uczniowie w zieleni i srebrze, na których kilka razy zerknęła, wydawali się być chłodni i obojętni. Żałowała, że przed wyjazdem nie porozmawiała o tym z rodzicami. Nawet nie wiedziała w jakim domu byli w Hogwarcie! Gdyby tylko pomyślała wcześniej, nie musiałaby się teraz tak stresować, znając bardziej rzeczywisty obraz hogwarckich domów niż ten poznany z książek i sporadycznie zasłyszanych opowieści ludzi i uczniów na Pokątnej, które przypadkiem do niej dotarły.

\- Uczeń, którego nazwisko przeczytam, ma usiąść na stołku i założyć tiarę przydziału. Adams, Samara!

Z tłumu wyszła dziewczynka o płowych włosach. Tiara opadła jej na oczy i zatrzymała się dopiero na długim, piegowatym nosie.

\- SLYTHERIN! - wrzasnęła Tiara p krótkiej chwili wywołując oklaski Ślizgonów.

\- Aliot, Mike!

Czarnowłosy mulat ze strachu tak zbladł, że wyglądało to komicznie w kontraście z jego ciemną karnacją.

\- RAVENCLAW!

Chłopakowi od razu wróciły kolory. Prawie podbiegł do stołu, którego granatwo-czarni rezydenci głośno bili brawo.

\- Avery, Amelia!

Sporo część uczniów zamilkła, przyglądając się uważnie Amy. Kilkoro coś do siebie szeptało. Atmosfera zdecydowanie była inna niż przy poprzednich przydziałach. Sophie, nie rozumiała tej reakcji, ale nazwisko Avery nie było dla niej obce, chociaż akurat teraz nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, skąd je zna. Każdy prawdopodobnie zna to uczucie, kiedy ma się odpowiedź na pytanie, na końcu języka, ale za nic nie można przywołać jej w pamięci.

Ale Amy najwyraźniej w ogóle się nie przejęła stosunkiem do niej albo raczej jej nazwiska. Dumnie uniosła głowę i z uśmiechem powędrowała do taboretu. Kiedy założyła Tiarę, cisza wydawała się jeszcze bardziej głęboka, a kiedy mimo kilku minut, Sophie niedokładnie wiedziała ilu, rudowłosa dziewczynka nadal nie usłyszała werdyktów, wielu uczniów zaczęło wpatrywać się w swoje zegarki i szeptać między sobą.

\- RAVENCLAW! - zadecydowała Tiara.

Rozbrzmiały oklaski, a w tłumie można było usłyszeć wypowiadane przez wielu słowa "prawie hatstall". Mama Sophie wspomniała o tym kilka dni po przyjściu listu Sophie do Hogwartu. Zostanie hatstall było bardzo rzadkim przypadkiem. Tiara musiała zastanawiać się przynajmniej pięć minut nad przydzieleniem ucznia, by otrzymać taki termin.

Avery nie wydawała się być szczególnie zaskoczona lub zaniepokojona byciem "prawie hatstall" a kiedy mijała rząd nieprzydzielonych, przybiła piątkę z Macnairem, który powiedział coś do niej tak cicho, by tylko ona mogła to usłyszeć.

Następne dwie osoby zostały przydzielone do Hufflepuffu. Colin Creevey został pierwszym Gryfonem.

\- Collins, Damian!

Brunet wydawał się być nieśmiały i przestraszony, ale kiedy tylko Tiara dotknęła jego głowy, został Ślizgonem, co nieco zachwaiło wcześniejszym spostrzeżeniem Sophie co do sposobu bycia Ślizgonów.

Po chwili dołączyła do niego Darvy, Nicole. Dashner, Andrew trafił do Hufflepuffu, a Eliot, Camille powędrowała do Gryffindoru zasiadając obok Colina.

\- Figg, Thomas!

Szatyn nie siedział długo na stołku.

\- HUFFLEPUFF!

Puchoni przywitali go oklaskami.

\- Gair, Lucas!

Niewyróżniający się niczym specjalnym chłopak wyszedł z tłumu pierwszorocznych.

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Tiara była tego pewna od razu.

Następne kilka osób również przeszło bardzo szybko.

\- Jenkins, Matthias!

Sophie zauważyła, że po raz pierwszy słyszy pełne imię i nazwisko Matta.

Chłopak kilka chwil posiedział na taborecie i najwyraźniej prowadził przyjacielską konwersację z Tiarą.

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Matt powędrował do stołu Gryfonów, przy którym przybił piątki bliźniakom Weasley.

Sophie tak bardzo nie mogła doczekać się przydziału, że słuchała właściwie jednym uchem, co jakiś czas zerkając na znajome osoby , które już siedziały przy stołach.

\- Macnair, Sebastian!

Podobnie jak Amy, chłopak zachował pewność siebie i spokój. Na taborecie siedział jednak o wiele krócej.

\- SLYTHERIN! - wrzasnęła Tiara.

Werdykt najwyraźniej zadowolił Sebastiana, bo z ogromnym uśmiechem skierował się do stołu wiwatujących Ślizgonów. Nie zapomniał jednak złośliwie uśmiechnąć się do Amy.

Sophie znowu się wyłączyła. Ze stresu i ekscytacji ledwo mogła ustać na miejscu. Otrząsnęła się dopiero słysząc swoje nazwisko.

\- O'Connor Sophie!

Poczuła się jakby wątroba wykonała w jej żołądku serię akrobatycznych podskoków. Na drżących nogach podeszła do stołka. Ostatnie co zobaczyła, zanim wszystko zakryło czarne wnętrze Tiary, to setki oczu wpatrzonych w nią.

\- _Hmm_ \- mruknęła Tiara, sprawiając, ze dziewczynka prawie podskoczyła na krześle. Mimo że była na to przygotowana, obserwując innych pierwszorocznych, słyszenie obcego głosu w swoch myślach nie było zbyt przyjemnym doświadczeniem. - _Jesteś lojalna i sprytna. Nie lubisz patrzeć na krzywdę innych. Jednakże ponad wszystko cenisz sobie możliwość zdobywania wiedzy_ \- Tiara zamilkła na chwilę. _\- Wolisz najpierw ocenić swoje szanse, a dopiero potem, kiedy wiesz, że wszystko potoczy się po twojej myśli, włączyć się do konfliktu. Rozsądnie. I bardzo Ślizgońsko. Ale nie pasujesz do Slytherinu. Masz w sercu światło i prawość. Ale nie masz gryfońskiej odwagi Dlatego też, niech będzie... -_ Sophie nie czuła potrzeby przerwania. Tiara opisywała ją idealnie. - _RAVENCLAW!_

Ostatnie słowo wykrzyczała na całą salę. Rozległy się głośne oklaski.

Sophie podeszła do stołu Ravenclawu na miękkich nogach. Usiadła na wolnym miejscu obok Amelii. Ktoś poklepał ją po plecach. Mike uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie i wyciągnął rękę, która uścisnęła.

Dalej czekała już jedynie na przydział Ginny i Alfreda. Na resztę nie zwracała szczególnej uwagi, klaszcząc, co jakiś czas i witając się z kolejnymi Krukonami.

Do przydziału Alfreda zostało już tylko kilka nazwisk: Pekaes, Periott, Roven, Sammer, Sean, Selden, Swith i Thomas; po nich profesor McGonagall doszła do "W".

\- Walter, Alfred!

Sophie nie wiedziała, gdzie Al najbardziej pasował. Był arystokratą, więc Slytherin na pewno ciepło by go przyjął z jego sposobem bycia i nawykiem patrzenia się na innych z góry. Jednocześnie podczas podróży dało się zauważyć jego nieprzeciętną inteligencję.

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Sophie nie mogła uwierzyć. On najwyraźniej też nie. Spojrzał się w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, gdzie jakiś jasnowłosy chłopak, widząc spojrzenie chłopaka, po prostu zaczął się śmiać. To był chyba ten Draco Malfoy, o którym mówił w pociągu.

\- Weasley, Ginewra!

Przydział Ginny był błyskawiczny. Ledwie Tiara dotknęła jej ogniście rudych włosów, wrzasnęła:

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Sophie klaskała razem z Gryfonami. Dziewczyna doszła do stołu swojego domu jeszcze zanim Al zdążył usiąść. Prawdziwa Gryfonka.

Profesor McGonagall zwinęła listę i usiadła na swoim miejscu przy stole nauczycielskim.

\- Witam was w Ravenclawie - powiedział chłopak z plakietką z wielkim "P" przyczepioną do szaty. - Jestem Alden Main, prefekt Ravenclawu.

\- Ej, Alden, możesz powiedzieć co to za facet przy stole nauczycielskim? Wydaje się być przerażający... - zapytał Mike.

\- To profesor Snape. Nauczyciel eliksirów i opiekun Slytherinu. Strasznie wredny. Faworyzuje Ślizgonów i uwziął się strasznie na Puchonów i Gryfonów. My nie obrywamy, bo mamy mózg.

\- A co? Inni ich nie mają? - zapytała dziewczyna, której przydziału Sophie nie oglądała. Ta z małymi burakami zastępującymi standardowe kolczyki.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że nie... słyszałaś, co powiedziała Tiara: odwaga ponad mądrość, lojalność i pracowitość. Tylko Ślizgoni mają spryt, więc raczej są nam najbliżsi. Najłatwiej to zauważyć podczas meczów Quiddicha między Gryfonami, a Ślizgonami. Hufflepuff kibicuje Gryffindorowi, a większa część Ravenclawu Slytherinowi. A jeśli chodzi o innych nauczycieli, to w pierwszej klasie macie zajęcia z mniej niż połową z nich. Flitwick, ten niski, uczy zaklęć. To nasz opiekun. Dużo wymaga, ale jest spoko. Profesor Sprout od zielarstwa. Lockharta pewnie znacie. Ale nie przyzwyczajajcie się. Nie posiedzi zbyt długo na tym miejscu.

\- Czemu? - zapytała Sophie.

\- Przez klątwę - powiedział przerażającym, niskim głosem. - Żaden nauczyciel obrony nie utrzymał się na tym stanowisku dłużej niż rok. Quirrel chyba został kompletnie spalony, a nasza najlepsza, jak do tej pory, nauczycielka, Laura Kennedy dwa lata temu ostatniego dnia spadła ze schodów i połamała żebra, jedno przebiło płuco. Jej trupa znalazła Szara Dama, duch naszego domu.

Sophie się wzdrygnęła. To było okropne. Miała nadzieję, że profesorowi Lockhartowi nic się nie stanie. Szkoda by było, gdyby czarodziejski świat stracił tak uzdolnionego i niesamowitego człowieka.

\- Drodzy uczniowie! - powstał dyrektor. Sophie po raz pierwszy widziała Albusa Dumbledore'a, żywą legendę czarodziejskiego świata, na żywo. Wyglądał... normalnie. To znaczy, miał długą szatę czarodzieja, białe włosy i długą brodę związaną gumką. Okulary-połówki i wyjątkowo niebieskie, ciepłe oczy. Nie wyglądał na najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie. - Pewnie jesteście straszliwie głodni, więc zajmowanie wam głowy gadką nudnego starca byłoby najgorszym posunięciem wszech czasów, więc powiem tylko jedno słowo: smacznego!

Oklaski które nagle rozbrzmiały w sali były tak głośne, jak grzmoty podczas sporej burzy.

Sophie nie zauważyła, kiedy pusta zastawa wypełniła się jedzeniem. Na stole było chyba wszystko: pieczony kurczak, smażone ziemniaczki, pudding mięsny i, o dziwo, miętówki. Czemu nie, to w końcu Hogwart.

Po przepysznej kolacji, naczynia zalśniły czystością i zapełniły się najróżniejszymi słodkościami. Sophie, która przed chwilą myślała, że jest już maksymalnie najedzona, odkryła, że jest w stanie jeszcze zjeść bardzo dużo. Sięgnęła po puchar z lodami czekoladowo-truskawkowymi, na talerz nałożyła sobie kilka kawałków swoich ulubionych ciast - jabłecznika i tarty cytrynowej z bezą. Skosztowała jeszcze wyśmienitego puddingu śliwkowego. Skrzaty domowe, które gotowały w Hogwarcie rzeczywiście były niedoścignione w gotowaniu.

Po kolacji, powstał dyrektor. Sophie już oczy się kleiły i marzyła wyłącznie o miękkim łóżku w sypialni Ravenclawu, ale uważnie słuchała dyrektora.

\- Drodzy uczniowie, witam was wszystkich serdecznie. Szczególnie witam tych, którzy dopiero zaczynają swoja przygodę w Hogwarcie. Mam nadzieję, że siedem lat, które tu spędzicie, będzie jednym z najwspanialszych okresów w waszym życiu. Wiem, że wszyscy jesteście już wyczerpani i chcecie jak najszybciej znaleźć się w łóżkach, ale jestem zmuszony powiedzieć wam o zasadach panujących w naszej szkole. Pan Filch kazał mi przypomnieć, że na korytarzach nie wolną używać magii, a wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest kategorycznie zabroniony. Powinno pamiętać o tym kilku starszych uczniów, którym ta zasada w magiczny sposób co roku wylatuje z głowy - jego wzrok powędrował na rudowłosych bliźniaków, siedzących przy stole Gryfonów. Chłopcy uśmiechali się do siebie łobuzersko i najwyraźniej już planowali zrobić sobie wycieczkę do lasu. - Zapisy do drużyny Quidditcha przyjmuje profesor Hooch. Dobranoc i powodzenia w nowym roku szkolnym, który oficjalnie uważam za otwarty! Proszę prefektów o zaprowadzenie uczniów do Pokojów Wspólnych i wskazanie pierwszorocznym sypialni.

Sophie miała wrażenie, że podróż po kręconych schodach w wieży Ravenclawu trwa wiecznie. Kiedy w końcu się zatrzymali, nie miała pojęcia, jak wygląda wejście do wieży, a co dopiero droga do niej. Miała nadzieję, że rano ktoś jej pomoże.

\- To jest wejście do pokoju Ravenclawu! - wykrzyknął prefekt, wskazując na kamienną ścianę i niewielką kołatkę w kształcie orła. - Aby wejść do Pokoju, należy odgadnąć zagadkę kołatki, ale nie przejmujcie się. Najpierw może być ciężko, ale zagadki są naprawdę banalne.

\- Jego brak boli i życie odbiera - odezwała się kołatka po tym, jak Alden nią zastukał.

Sophie od razu coś zaświtało w głowie, ale była tak wyczerpana, że nie miała nawet ochoty się wysilać.

\- Znacie odpowiedź? - zapytał prefekt wesoło. - Nie? Wybaczam, chociaż zagadka jest strasznie łatwa. Powietrze.

Kołatka pogratulowała i nagle w ścianie ukazały się ciężkie, dębowe drzwi, które otworzyły się przed tłumem Krukonów. Kiedy weszli do środka, Sophie aż westchnęła z zachwytu. Pokój Wspólny był w kształcie koła. Nie było w nim sufitu, tylko granatowe niebo i błyszczące gwiazdy. Po prawej i lewej stronie wznosiły się schody, które prowadziły na balkon. Pod ścianą w idealnie widocznym miejscu stał marmurowy posąg pięknej kobiety z diademem we włosach. Jej mądra twarz i skupione spojrzenie wręcz mówiły, że to właśnie ta piękność jest jedną z założycielek Hogwartu i najmądrzejszą czarownicą wszech czasów. Pod oknami stały stoliki i krzesła, przy których siedzieli już liczni starsi uczniowie. Najbardziej obleganymi miejscami wydawały się być dwa wielkie, marmurowe kominki, przed którymi stały granatowe kanapy i fotele.

\- Do sypialni wchodzi się przez balkon. Po prawej dormitoria mają dziewczynki, po lewej chłopcy. Śniadanie zaczyna się o siódmej. Nie spóźnijcie się tylko, bo będziemy rozdawali wtedy plany - ostrzegł. - Zanim pójdziecie, chciałbym wam przekazać kilka słów. Nie znamy się jeszcze, ale musicie mi zaufać, że lata w Ravenclawie będą dla was cudowne i zlecą niezwykle szybko. Sam mam ważenie, jakbym wczoraj stał na waszym miejscu i przerażony zastanawiał się jak następnego dnia znajdę drogę do Wielkiej Sali. - Kilka osób roześmiało się nerwowo. - Od dzisiaj Krukoni to wasza rodzina, a Hogwart to drugi dom, w którym zawsze będziecie ciepło przywitani. Przed nami, Krukonami, stawiane są ogromne oczekiwania, ale nie bójcie się, że im nie podołacie. Zostaliście tutaj przydzieleni, bo Tiara zna was nawet lepiej niż wy siebie i wie, że dacie sobie radę. Zawsze kiedy będziecie mieli jakiś problem możecie zwrócić się do mnie, do innych prefektów lub jakiegokolwiek ucznia z naszego domu. Nawet nie zauważycie, kiedy zleci te siedem lat.

Kilka chwil później Sophie, podobnie jak inne dziewczynki, spała już spokojnie w swoim łóżku, śniąc o magii, szkole i skrzatach gotujących śniadanie.


	7. Nowa szkoła

Docieranie na zajęcia w czasie dziesięciu minut, jakie stanowiły przerwę, okazało się być dla Sophie nie lada wyzwaniem. Hogwart był ogromny, pełny tajnych przejsć, fałszywych drzwi, które znikały kiedy tylko chciało się przez nie przejść, co często skutkowało bolesnym spotkaniem głowy lub innej części ciała z twardą, kamienną ścianą. Były też takie, które potrzebowały zachęty, miłego słowa, czy specjalnego gestu, by się otworzyły. Sale lekcyjne porozrzucane były po wszystkich piętrach, a nawet po lochach i dojście do nich z wieży Ravenclawu nie było proste, szczególnie, kiedy schody miały humorki, niczym kobiety w ciąży. Raz, kiedy Sophie schodziła na drugie piętro, schody nagle się poruszyły i przesunęły się na piętro czwarte! Na dodatek nie zawsze miała okazję iść z kimś i musiała znosić swoje zagubienie samotnie... Na koleżankach z dormitorium nie mogła polegać. Amelia Avery, rudowłosa, chłodna i niezbyt przyjazna dziewczynka mnóstwo czasu spędzała ze swoimi znajomymi ze Slytherinu. Głównie z Sebastianem Macnairem, ale również z Draco Malfoyem, który już pierwszego dnia szkoły pokazał Sophie nową stronę magicznego świata, o której rodzice zapomnieli wspomnieć, a mianowicie rasizm. Znała określenie "szlama" wcześniej, ale nie spodziewała się, że ktokolwiek używa go aż tak bezpośrednio, jak Malfoy. Na szczęście nie słyszała, żeby Amelia wyzywała tak innych, bo zdecydowanie zerwałoby to wątłą linię porozumienia, które między sobą zawiązały. Sophie była przeciwna jakimkolwiek przejawom dyskryminowania innych ze względu na pochodzenie - sama w końcu była adoptowana z mugolskiego sierocińca i równie dobrze mogła być mugolaczką.

Kolejnym mały ciosem był fakt, że do grona Malfoya przyłączył się również Alfred, mimo swojej przynależności do Gryffindoru, co nie przysporzyło mu zbyt wielkiej popularności wśród współlokatorów. Luna - ostatnia z trzech pierwszorocznych Krukonek chodziła przeważnie własnymi ścieżkami i mówiła o różnych nieistniejących stworzeniach, o których pisał jej tata w "Żonglerze", który znany był z publikowania głupot i teorii spiskowych. Dlatego Sophie znalazła towarzystwo w osobie Mike'a Aliota, który chociaż tak samo jak ona, nie potrafił odnaleźć się w korytarzach Hogwartu, zawsze mówił iż "lepiej zgubić się we dwoje".

* * *

Pierwszą lekcją w Hogwarcie była transmutacja z opiekunką Gryffindoru, Profesor McGonagall. Okazała się ona być jedną z tych osób, które nie muszą podnosić głosu, by w klasie było cicho. Sophie od razu zrozumiała, że to bardzo surowa i wymagająca kobieta, która kieruje się na swoich lekcjach sprawiedliwością i wszystkich traktuje równo, nie ważne z jakiego domu są.

Zupełnie inne wrażenie Sophie odniosła na eliksirach. Kiedy nieprzyjemnie wyglądający, ubrany całkowicie na czarno profesor Snape wszedł do klasy, od razu zrobiło się cicho. Atmosfera stała się grobowa, jakby nie była to zwyczajna lekcja. Profesor emanował groźną aurą, którą wszyscy wzięli na poważnie.

\- Na moich lekcjach nie będzie bezsensownego wymachiwania różdżkami. Tutaj nauczycie się jak uwarzyć sławę, ujarzmić chwałę, a nawet zatrzymać śmierć. Oczywiście okażecie się zapewne takimi samymi tłumokami jak poprzednie roczniki. Możłiwe jednak, że znajdzie się wśród was kilka osób, które opanują tę trudną sztukę, jaką jest ważenie eliksirów. Chociaż...

Rozejrzał się po klasie, a w jego wzroku było coś, co kazało Sophie skulić się i stać się niezauważalną. W końcu jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na bladym Puchonie, który wyglądał jakby miał zaraz albo zemdleć, albo zwymiotować.

\- Brice, powiedz mi, jakie właściwości ma Alrauna.

Niewielkie poruszenie wśród Krukonów wskazywało, że tak jak Sophie, znają oni odpowiedź na to pytanie. Niestety, ów Brice najwyraźniej nie zajrzał do podręcznika podczas wakacji.

Sophie przypomniała sobie, że ta informacja znajdowała się na pierwszych stronach, w dziale "Magiczne rośliny oraz ich zastosowanie w ważeniu eliksirów", który zdążyła przeczytać cztery razy, żeby zapamiętać większość informacji.

\- Nie wiesz? Cóż za niefortunność. Czyżbyś nawet nie zajrzał na pierwsze dwie strony podręcznika? Całą druga strona poświęcona jest głównie Alraunie.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok, a jego blade policzki pokryły się rumieńcem.

\- W takim razie napiszesz na następną lekcję wypracowanie na ten temat. Avery, bawi cię to?

Amelia rzeczywiście wyglądała na rozbawioną. Nie ugięła się pod wpływem miażdżącego spojrzenia Snape'a, tylko bez skrępowania patrzyła mu się w oczy.

\- To podstawowe zagadnienie, panie profesorze. Trudno nie znać odpowiedzi na pana pytanie. Szanujący się czarodziej...

\- Avery, pomożesz panu Brice'owi w napisaniu wypracowania.

Amelia od razu umilkła niezadowolona. Sophie ledwo powstrzymała uśmiech. Amelia była często zbyt arogancka.

Sophie, mimo nieprzyjemnego profesora, polubiła eliksiry. Po kilku lekcjach okazało się, że ma do nich smykałkę, ale to nie wystarczyło, by pobić Amelię Avery. Dziewczynka zdawała się znać wszystkie przepisy na pamięć i na dodatek potrafiła je wykonać bez zawahania, czym zdobyła niechętną aprobatę profesora Snape'a Za karne wypracowanie otrzymała dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu, czym od razu zyskała sobie sympatię chłopców z rocznika. Denis Brice, mimo takiej samej pracy, nie otrzymał żadnej nagrody.

* * *

\- Hej, Sophie!

Kiedy kierowała się do wieży Ravenclawu, dogoniła ją Amelia. Uśmiechnęła się czarująco i Sophie była pewna, że zaraz usłyszy jakąś prośbę.

\- Zrobiłaś już to zadanie od McGonagall?

\- Nie - odparła Sophie.

Zadanie było dość ciężkie, ale informacje do niego były zapewne w każdej książce o transmutacji, więc planowała, że zrobi je dzisiaj w pokoju wspólnym.

\- W takim razie, zostaje mi je zrobić... - westchnęła. - Idę do biblioteki. Idziesz ze mną? Jak popracujemy we dwie, pójdzie szybciej.

Sophie kompletnie nie rozumiała, dlaczego Avery nagle zdecydowała się towarzyszyć jej w czymkolwiek, ale była to szansa na zawiązanie cieplejszej relacji z dziewczynką, z którą miała spędzić następne siedem lat dzieląc jedno dormitorium, więc zgodziła się od razu na propozycję.

* * *

Praca domowa rzeczywiście poszła bardzo szybko, ale dziewczyny stwierdziły, ze skoro już są w bibliotece, odrobią resztę zadań domowych, nawet te zadane dopiero na przyszły tydzień i pouczą się na sprawdzian z historii magii, co szło im bardzo opornie, gdyż dwudziestoletnia wojna rzymsko-egipska nie należała do najciekawszych - nawet mugole o niej zapomnieli, a oni akurat historię gromadzili z o wiele większą dokładnością od czarodziejów.

\- Merlinie... - jęknęła Amy, kładąc się na książce. - Mam dość! Po co mi wiedzieć, że Peleusz Żółty zginął, potykając się o ciało i nabijając na rękojeść miecza? I dlaczego on jest żółty? Przecież to Rzymianin! Skąd miałby się tam wziąć Azjata?

\- A dlaczego Ulryk Niegodziwy albo Mikołaj Dwubrody? Przydomki nadawano im po śmierci, a że nie są one zbyt inteligentne, to już inna sprawa...

\- Dziewczęta, a co wy tu jeszcze robicie?! - usłyszały nad sobą skrzekliwy głos bibliotekarki - pani Pince. - Jest już za pięć dwudziesta! Za chwilę zacznie się cisza nocna! Macie jak najszybciej stąd zmykać.

Amy spojrzała się przerażona na Sophie, a ta odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Nawet nie zauważyły, kiedy minęły te trzy godziny. Jak najszybciej zerwały się ze swoich miejsc, zgarnęły pergaminy, pióra i książki do toreb, po czym wybiegły z biblioteki. Na szczęście wejście do Wieży Ravenclawu znajdowało się, tak samo jak biblioteka, na piętrze piątym, więc pognały w jej kierunku i po chwili znalazły się w wąskim korytarzu. Tutaj już raczej nikt nie powinien ich przyłapać, ale i tak biegły najszybciej, jak potrafiły, żeby nie złamać szkolnych reguł. Pani Norris - wredna kotka Argusa Filcha potrafiła być wszędzie, gdzie tylko wywęszyła, że ktoś jest bliski złamania szkolnych zasad.

Jednak po kilku minutach biegu zdały sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Już dawno powinny zacząć się schody.

\- Sophie, chyba wbiegłyśmy w zły korytarz! - pisnęła Amelia. - Jest już po ósmej!

Rzeczywiście, jej magiczny zegarek wyświetlał już pięć po.

\- Wracamy - zarządziła Sophie.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała się prosto w żółte oczy pani Norris, która wydawał się uśmiechać złośliwie. Z głębi korytarza słychać było charakterystyczne sapanie woźnego.

\- Spadamy - szepnęła Amy i rzuciły się do ucieczki cudem trafiając na tajemne przejście. Prawie spadły ze schodów, kiedy z impetem przebiegły przez ścianę, o którą powinny się przed chwilą rozbić. Nie czekając jednak ani sekundy, zbiegły szybko po schodach, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że w ten sposób jedynie oddalają się od ich celu, którym była bezpieczna wieża Ravenclawu.

Po chwili wypadły przez gobelin na pusty, ciemny korytarz. Kilka postaci z portretów skomentowało ich karygodne zachowanie. Woźny zdawał się być tuż za ścianą. Nie myśląc wiele, Sophie otworzyła najbliższe drzwi i wciągnęła Amelię do środka, nie zważając na spory napis "Nieczynne" na tabliczce przybitej do drzwi.

Znalazły się w łazience. Nie była to jednak zwyczajna łazienka, jakich w zamku mnóstwo. Byłą zdecydowanie opuszczona. Podłoga była brudna i mokra, okna powybijane, kabiny zapuszczone. Na samym środku w okręgu stały pięknie rzeźbione umywalki, które były jedynym miłym dla oka elementem pomieszczenia.

Sophie zaciągnęła Amy do najbliższej kabiny w ostatnim momencie. Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka zajrzał Filch.

Po chwili jednak drzwi się zamknęły, a dziewczynki przypomniały sobie, że oddychanie jest wymagane do przeżycia.

\- Nigdy więcej nie idę z tobą do biblioteki - wyszeptała Sophie w obawie, że ktoś może ich usłyszeć.

Amy nie odpowiedziała. Stała przy umywalce, dysząc ciężko. Sophie nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że ledwo stoi na nogach. Po kilku minutach morderczego biegu jej płuca płonęły żywym ogniem, a mundurek był wilgotny od potu. Podeszła do Amy, żeby spryskać twarz zimną wodą i zauważyła, że koleżanka kręci kurkiem w jedną i drugą stronę, ale z kranu nie leci woda.

\- Myślisz, że wyłączyli tutaj wodę? - zapytała Sophie.

\- Nie - powiedziała, po czym ściszyła głos konspiracyjnie - ale to jest łazienka Jęczącej Marty. Dopiero teraz się zorientowałam.

\- Jęczącej? Dlaczego?

\- Marta jest... bardzo przewrażliwiona. Prawie codziennie wpada w szał i zalewa cały korytarz, Aż dziwne, że teraz jej tutaj nie ma.

\- Bardzo by się wkurzyła? - zlękła się Sophie, rozglądając uważnie.

Miała wrażenie, że zaraz z zepsutego kranu, zamiast wody, wypłynie Marta, która w nim siedzi i nie pozwala wodzie płynąc.

\- Ej! Tutaj coś jest! - wykrzyknęła Amy, zapominając zupełnie, że w tej toalecie powinno się zachować absolutną ciszę.

Amelia odsłoniła kran tak, żeby Sophie też mogła go zobaczyć. Najpierw nie zrozumiała, o co chodzi koleżance. Kran zdecydowanie był ładny. Gruby i marmurowy. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła wyrytego w nim węża, który zdawał się wić.

\- To dziwne... bardzo ślizgońskie.

\- Wąż był ulubionym zwierzęciem Salazara - poinformowała ją Amy profesorskim tonem. - Może jakiś Ślizgon go tu wyrył. Wygląda na bardzo starego...

\- Możliwe - odparła Sophie. - Ale proponuję wrócić tu kiedy indziej. Na przykład wtedy, kiedy pora będzie bardziej odpowiednia. Jest już długo po ciszy nocnej!

Pierwszoklasistki rozejrzały się uważnie, czy nikt nie idzie i przemknęły do tajnego przejścia za gobelinem, które prowadziło prosto na piąte piętro. Chyłkiem przedostały się do Pokoju Wspólnego, automatycznie odpowiadając na pytanie kołatki.

* * *

Luna Lovegood, z którą dzieliły dormitorium, jeszcze nie spała, ale nie zapytała współlokatorek, czemu wałęsały się po nocy. Była tak pogrążona we własnym świecie, że pewnie nawet nie wiedziała, że już po dwudziestej. Ona nigdy się o nic nie pytała, a Sophie i Amelia nie próbowały się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Nawet w czarodziejskim świecie, gdzie ludzie potrafili naprawdę przekombinować z modą, kolczyki zrobione z cebuli i gadanie o gatkach pospolitych, czy czymś takim (Sophie nie wsłuchiwała się nigdy w wykłady Luny o stworkach rodem ze świata fantasy), nie były czymś normalnie przyjmowanym przez społeczeństwo

\- Nigdy więcej nie pójdę z tobą do biblioteki - powiedziała Sophie po raz kolejny.

\- Oj tam, przecież to była świetna przygoda! - wykrzyknęła Amelia, która po ochłonięciu była podekscytowana i rozbawiona. - Nie wiedziałam, że ta szkoła może być taka fajna. Myślisz, że ktoś kiedykolwiek odkrył wszystkie tajne przejścia?

\- Nie wiem. Ale jeśli tak, mógłby zrobić mapę i się nią podzielić z innymi. Codziennie się gubię w drodze na zajęcia! - odparła. Strach i adrenalina zaczęły powoli ulatywać z jej ciała i znów była w stanie rozmawiać o błahych sprawach. Udało im się uniknąć szlabanu i utraty punktów, więc mogła tylko cieszyć się z ekscytującej nocnej wędrówki po Hogwarcie oraz zdobycia nowej, dobre koleżanki w osobie Amelii Avery.


	8. Niezwykłe Zajęcia

**Uwaga uczniowie klas pierwszych!**

 _ **17 października (sobota) odbędzie się pierwsza lekcja latania na miotłach.**_

 _ **Gryffindor i Slytherin rozpoczną zajęcia o godzinie 10:00, a Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff o godzinie 16:00.**_

 _ **Zajęcia trwają trzy godziny. Obecność jest obowiązkowa.**_

\- W końcu! - ucieszyła się Sophie.

Wcześniej jeszcze nigdy nie latała na miotle, ale zawsze bardzo chciała się wznieść nad ziemię i poczuć tę ekscytację, o której opowiadał jej tata. Zanim Bruce O'Connor zaczął studia adwokackie, latał w Srokach z Montrose jako ścigający i przez pięć lat błyskotliwej kariery zdobył z nimi dwa mistrzostwa ligi i jedno Europy. Sophie podejrzewała, że jeśli tylko spodoba się jej Qudditch, tata kupi jej miotłę, bo jak wiadomo, stara miłość nie rdzewieje.

\- Ech, jeśli się zbłaźnię na tych lekcjach, to brat będzie się ze mnie śmiał do końca życia... - westchnęła Amelia.

Brat Amelii, Marcus, był ścigającym w drużynie Slytherinu. Podobno przez ostatnie trzy lata bardzo przysłużył się drużynie.

\- Przecież latałaś już tysiące razy - pocieszyła ją.

\- No wiem, ale...

\- Nie ma żadnych "ale"! - przerwała się Sophie. - Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze.

Amy jednak nie wydawała się pocieszona zapewnieniem koleżanki.

* * *

Równo o szesnastej, wszyscy uczniowie znajdowali się boisku od Quidditcha. Ustawili się przy ułożonych w dwóch rzędach miotłach, automatycznie rozdzielając się domami. Sophie zauważyła, że robi to już automatycznie, jakby uczniowie z innych domów byli inni. Szczególnie tę różnicę było widać między nimi, a Hufflepuffem. Krukoni z jakiegoś niewiadomego dla niej powodu nie przepadali za Puchonami.

\- Dzień dobry!

Nagle na boisku pojawiła się profesor Hooch i stanęła między rzędami uczniów.

\- Dzień dobry, pani profesor! - odpowiedzieli jej wszyscy chórem.

\- Na co czekacie? Wyciągnijcie rękę nad miotłę i powiedzcie "do mnie".

Sophie od razu wykonała polecenie.

\- Do mnie!

Miotła spętnie poturlała się po trawie, ani myśląc o wykonaniu polecenia. Stojąca obok Sophie Amelia, oczywiście, miała już swoją miotłę w ręcę.

\- Do mnie! - powtórzyła raz jeszcze Sophie, tym razem bardziej pewnie.

Miotła podskoczyła, ale w połowie drogi do jej ręki zatrzymała się i opadła na ziemię.

\- Do mnie! - spróbowała jeszcze raz.

Tym razem miotła wykonała polecenie i posłusznie znalazła się w jej dłoni. Połowa mioteł leżała jeszcze bez ruchu na murawie, ani myśląc o tym, by posłuchać pierwszorocznych, co podbudowało przed chwilą stłamszone ego Sophie.

Kiedy w końcu wszyscy trzymali swoje miotły, pani Hooch kazała im ich dosiąść.

\- Na mój gwizdek! Odbijacie się od ziemi, utrzymujecie w powietrzu na dziesięć sekund, po czym opadacie. Zrozumieliście?

\- Tak, pani profesor! - część osób wykrzyknęła chórem.

Sophie czuła, że coraz bardziej blednie. Myślała, że zostaną zapoznani z jaką teorią, a nie będą musieli od razu wznosić się w powietrze. Może i mnóstwo razy widziała, jak to robią inni czarodzieje podczas meczów, ale to byli profesjonalni gracze, którzy mieli to w małym paluszku!

\- Raz... dwa... trzy!

Długi gwizd przeciął powietrze i Sophie odbiła się od ziemi. Uniosła się. Naprawdę się uniosła! Może i wiatr wcale nie rozwiał jej włosów i nie ogarnęła jej euforia, ale uczucie oderwania się od ziemi w czymś innym niż samolot było naprawdę przyjemnę, chociaż jednocześnie stresujące. Latając samolotem szybko zapominała, ze znajduje się wiele metrów nad ziemią. Na miotle było kompletnie inaczej. Trudno było znaleźć idealny balans, a naogi instynktownie szukały podparcia, którego nie było.

Na murawę opadła razem z innymi. Jedynie niski chłopak z Hufflepuffu wpadł w chwilową panikę, nie wiedząc, jak ma wylądować, ale profesor Hooch po prostu złapała za rączkę od jego miotły i pociągnęła w dół. Chłopak pisnął i przewalił się przez bok.

Sophie roześmiała się, a instruktorka krzyczała do Puchona, żeby wstawał i nie robił z siebie sieroty.

\- Periott, twój ojciec cztery lata temu zdobył mistrzostwo Europy! Spodziewałam się po tobie przynajmniej niewielkiego talentu do latania.

Chłopak wybąkał przeprosiny, robiąc się bardziej czerwony niż dojrzały pomidor.

Przez następne dwie godziny wznosili się coraz wyżej i uczyli się przemieszczać, co dla niektórych okazało się ogromnym problemem. Nie było zaskoczeniem, że Amy w powietrzu czuła się jak ryba w wodzie i zbierała same pochwały od nauczycielki, która była pewna, że ta już niedługo będzie w pierwszym składzie drużyny Ravenclawu.

Ostatnią godzinę profesor Hooch przeznaczyła na grę w psudoQuidditcha w nieco innych składach niż było to przewidziane. Byli trzech ścigających, dwóch obrońców i szukający. Sophie wraz z Amy i Alanem Seanem grali na pozycji ścigających. Obrońcami byli Luna Lovegood i Adam Swith, a szukającym Mike Aliot, który nie wydawał się najlepszym kandydatem na to stanowisko - był szczupły, ale wysoki. Najlepsi szukający byli bardzo niscy i drobni, co dawało im większą szybkość.

Kiedy kafel poszedł w górę, tylko Amelia zareagowała od razu. Wystrzeliła do przodu, chwyciła kafla i poszybowała w kierunku bramek. Sophie ruszyła za nią, omijając Thomasa Periotta, który przez ostatnie godziny zrobił spore postępy. Kiedy reszta ruszyła w kierunku Amy, ta wbiła już pierwszego gola. Najwyraźniej wspomniane wcześniej treningi z bratem były znacznie bardziej zaawansowane, niż Amy twierdziła.

Kafla przejęli Puchoni. Periott wyminął zgrabnie Lunę Lovegood i podał piłkę do Dashnera, który wysunął się na czystą pozycję. Amelia jednak przepisowo wytrąciła chłopakowi kafla i podała go do Sophie. Kafel był ciężki, ale nie na tyle, by dziewczyna go upuściła z zaskoczenia. Poszybowała do bramek Puchonów. Kiedy tuż przed nią zjawili się Thomas Figg i Denis Brice, który powinien wypatrywać właśnie znicza, Sophie rzuciła kafla do Luny, która na szczęście była skupiona na grze i zręcznie go przejęła, po czym podała do Amelii. Ta zablokowana od razu przez Figga, oddała piłkę Sophie, której udało się zdobyć niezgrabnego gola, dzięki nieuwadze obrońców.

Dashner złapał kafla i zrobił zwód, dzięki któremu udało mi się ominąć Amelię. Był już coraz bliżej bramki Krukonów, ale Mike Aliot wystartował ostro i popędził w stronę Puchona, ktory kiedy Mike był tuż obok, wypuścił ze strachu kafla. Krukon jednak zatrzymał się nie robiąc nikomu szkody.

\- Wydawało mi się, że widziałem znicza - powiedział, ale Sophie mu nie uwierzyła.

Puchoni jednak nie stracili orientacji. Periott przejął kafla i bez problemu zdobył gola dla Puchonów, ponieważ w tym momencie Mike zaczął lecieć pionowo w dół osiągając na starej miotle zawrotne tempo. To już nie było oszustwo, gdyż szukający Puchonów również zaczął lecieć.

Charlotte Sammer pisnęła i zasłoniła sobie oczy rękami, zapominając, że znajduje się ze dwadzieścia stóp nad ziemią, przekonana, że chłopcy zaraz się rozbiją i nie będzie co po nich zbierać.

Denis siedział Mike'owi na ogonie i teraz nawet Sophie widziała złotego znicza, uciekającego przed szukającymi. Krukon zwiększył odległość dzielącą go od Brice'a i wyciągnął rękę. Już prawie dotykał znicza i... zacisnął na nim palce!

Sophie krzyknęła z radości i przybiła Amelii piątkę, po czym jak najszybciej zlapała się kurczowo za miotłę czując, że traci równowagę. Wszyscy podlecieli do Mike'a żeby mu pogratulować. Nawet pani Hooch wydawała się być zadowolona.

\- Gratulacje, Krukoni! - powiedziała, przekrzykując gwar. - Za zwycięstwo otrzymujecie trzydzieści punktów!

Sophie roześmiała się ze szczęścia. To była naprawdę ogromna nagroda.

\- Periott, chyba jednak jakiś talent masz - pochwaliła go kobieta. - Avery, O'Connor, bardzo dobra gra. Oby tak dalej dziewczęta. A ty Aliot naprawdę mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz tak dobrze grał już za pierwszym razem. Polecę cię profesorowi Flitwickowi, może zasugeruje, żeby wzięli cię do rezerwy.

* * *

Podczas kolacji Adam Swith poruszył temat pochodzenia, więc Sophie wolała nie mieszać się do rozmowy. Jakby nie było, nie znała na sto procent swojego statusu krwi, chociaż podejrzewała, że jest półkrwi.

\- Ja jestem dość pomieszany, jesli można to tak określić - powiedział Mike. - Podobno tata wynajmował u mojej mamy pokój, kiedy chodził na studia na Magicznym Uniwersytecie. Jest synem mugolaków, a mama jest półkrwi i do dwudziestego roku życia mieszkała we Francji, więc nie znała taty z Hogwartumiała jak znać taty, bo chodziła do Beauxbatons. To szkoła magii we Francji - wytłumaczył widząc nieliczne pytające spojrzenia. - Oboje ukrywali przed sobą, że potrafią czarować aż w końcu spotkali się w Ministerstwie Magii, gdzie odbierali dyplomy ukończenia studiów. Nieźle to nimi wstrząsnęło.

\- Ja też jestem pół krwi, zresztą Adam tak samo. Nasi rodzice są kuzynami - powiedział Alan.

\- W takim razie nie mamy na roczniku mugolaków - zauważyła Luna pragmatycznie, na chwilę odrywając się od Żonglera. - Ja i Amelia jesteśmy czystej, a Soph półkrwi.

Sophie odetchnęła. Nie chciało jej się tłumaczyć swojej zawiłej sytuacji rodzinnej, a tak przynajmniej nikt się nie pytał.

* * *

\- Hej Sophie, wstawaj! Wstawaj! - krzyczała Luna Lovegood, szturchając koleżankę.

Dziewczynka mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego i skuliła się pod swoją granatową kołdrą.

Przez ostatnie półtorej miesiąca zdążyły w miarę poprawić swoją relację. Luna odzywała się częściej na tematy związane z takimi rzeczami jak szkoła, Quidditch i książki, a one nie spoglądały krzywo na naszyjnik z kapsli po piwie i stosik _Żonglera_ na jej szafce nocnej.

\- Za dziesięć minut śniadanie, spóźnisz się - poinformowała ją Amelia i wyszła z dormitorium.

Chłodna i opanowana – typowa ona. Chociaż Sophie miała chwile zwątpienia, kiedy szwendały się nocą po korytarzach szkolnych, wracając z biblioteki, a oczy Amy błyszczały z podekscytowania. Wtedy zamieniała się z Krukonki o iście slizgońskim usposobieniu w prawdziwą Gryfonkę.

\- Za pięć minut wstanę, dobrze Luno?

\- Jak chcesz. Ale ja nie będę do ciebie przychodziła po śniadaniu! - dziewczyna wyszła z dormitorium, trzaskając drzwiami.

Sophie przewróciła się na drugi bok i zamknęła oczy.

Obudziła się wyspana i od razu rozbudzona. Tak wypoczęta czułą się jedynie w wakacje, kiedy nie chciało jej się wstawać rano i leżała w łóżku do późna. Cudowne uczucie.

Nagle zerwała się z łóżka przypominając sobie wydarzenia sprzed ponownego zaśnięcia.

\- Merlinie, zaspałam! - pisnęła przerażona.

I wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że w dormitorium jest ciemno. Amy i Luna spokojnie śpią w swoich łóżkach z zaciągniętymi kotarami, a zegar wskazuje dopiero piątą rano.

\- To był sen... - jęknęła zrezygnowana.

A nawet koszmar i to jego najgorszy rodzaj, który powoduje u ludzi stan przedzawałowy i panikę.

Wiedziała, że już nie zaśnie, więc przygotowała się do lekcji i z nudów napisała list do rodziców. Ostatni raz pisała do nich po ceremonii przydziału, a oni wysyłali listy co trzy dni, zasypując ją pytaniami. Sophie po prostu nie miała czasu im odpisać, pogrążona w nauce i szkolnym życiu. Oboje jej rodzice skończyli Hogwart i często pisali, że rozumieją, jak wspaniałe chwile teraz przeżywa.

 _Kochani rodzice!_

 _U mnie wszystko dobrze. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Amelią Avery, która jest ze mną w dormitorium. Oprócz niej jest jeszcze Luna Lovegood, całkiem miła, ale trochę nieobecna. Wczoraj opowiadała nam o narglach, ale ja nadal nie wiem, czym one są. Może Wy wiecie? A jak znajdziecie jakieś informacje, to możecie jeszcze dowiedzieć się czegoś o gatkach niepospolitych, czy jakoś tak. Luna gadała o nich ostatnio jak najęta, bo w „Żonglerze" poświęcili na to cały artykuł. Jakaś podejrzana gazetka, przecież ich istnienia nikt nie potwierdził naukowo!_

 _Na zaklęciach nie nauczyliśmy się jeszcze żadnego zaklęcia! Profesor Flitwick ciągle przygotowuje nas do Vindgardium Leviosa, ale ja i Amy już je opanowałyśmy. Jesteśmy przecież z Ravenclawu, a to nas do czegoś zobowiązuje! Oprócz tego potrafię jeszcze rzucić zaklęcie naprawiające, niszczące i wywołujące łaskotki... podobno bardzo dobre w ataku. Może kiedyś będę mogła je wypróbować!_

 _Na obronie przed czarną magią nie uczymy się niczego przydatnego. Właściwie, to powoli zaczynam zauważać, że profesor Lockhart uczy nas o sobie, a nie o obronie przed złem. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć… o czym wy się uczyliście dawno, dawno temu, kiedy chodziliście do Hogwartu?_

 _Tak ogólnie to u mnie wszystko dobrze. Nie miałam jeszcze żadnego szlabanu i zdobyłam kilka punktów dla domu._

 _Kocham Was!_

 _Sophie_

Minęła już szósta, więc Sophie mogła pójść wysłać list. Korytarze o tej porze były puste i ciche. Można było powiedzieć, że martwe, bo nawet postacie na portretach nie chrapały.

Żeby dojść do Sowiarni z pokoju Ravenclawu trzeba było pokonać dość długą drogę, ale Sophie dotarła tam w miarę szybko. Wspięła się po stromych schodach i weszła do pomieszczania. Od razu uderzyło ją zimne, wilgotne powietrze poranka i smród sowich odchodów.

Sowiarnia była okrągłym pomieszczeniem, w którym okna zajmowały prawie całą powierzchnię ścian, nie miały szyb, więc w środku panowała taka sama temperatura, jak na zewnątrz, a wiatr potrafił być prawie taki, jak na zewnątrz.

\- Ginny?

Rudowłosa Gryfonka stała na przeciwko wejścia. Jej szata była cała w pierzach. Dziewczynka przyciskała do piersi czarny, zwyczajny dziennik, jakby był największym skarbem na tej planecie, zapewne jej pamiętnik. Wyglądała jednak na spanikowaną i przerażoną, że Sophie zaczęła się obawiać, czy to tylko z powdu tego, że nakryła ją w dość dziwnej sytuacji, czy stoi za tym coś jeszcze.

\- Hej, coś się stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona i podeszła do dziewczyny.

Ta pisnęła i odskoczyła od Sophie, po czym wybiegła z Sowiarni. Ręce miała umazane w czymś czerwonym i Krukonka miała nadzieję, że jest to farba, nie krew.

Odnalazła Cliodne, która jak zwykle patrzyła się na Sophie tym spojrzeniem, które wwiercało się w duszę i wywoływało dreszcze. Cudowne stworzenie.

\- Zanieś to moim rodzicom, dobrze?

Sówka uszczypnęła ją przyjacielsko w palec i wyleciała z Sowiarni.

Idąc korytarzem, Sophie zastanawiała się, co też napadło Ginny. Zazwyczaj się tak nie zachowywała i była... zwyczajnie normalna. A teraz lata po zamku oblepiona piórami. I farbą. Bo to była farba, musiała być.

Gdyby to powiedziała Amelii, ta by ją wyśmiała, podobnie jak wszyscy inni, więc zdecydowała się nikomu o tym nie mówić i porozmawiać z Ginny, kiedy nadejdzie taka możliwość.

* * *

\- Powtórzcie za mną: Wingardium Leviosa! Na razie bez różdżek.

Sophie powtórzyła dawno już opanowane zaklęcie. Amy pisała coś na pergaminie iraczej nie zwracała szczególnej uwagi na profesora.

\- Dobrze, a teraz razem z różdżką. Pamiętacie: obrót i trach.

\- Wingardium Leviosa.

\- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze!

Machnął różdżką, a na ich ławkach pojawiły się białe pióra.

Sophie wycelowała różdżkę w to leżące przed nią i wypowiedziała formułkę. Jej pióro uniosło się w górę i poruszało się zgodnie z ruchami jej różdżki. Większość Krukonów poradziła sobie już za pierwszym razem. Znając życie, tak jak ona ćwiczyli od kiedy tylko poznali formułkę.

Puchonom nie szło tak dobrze. Jedynie Thomasowi Periottowi oraz Charlotte Sammer udało się wykonać zaklęcie perfekcyjnie.

\- Gratulacje! - wykrzyknął profesor. - Pięć punktów dla każdego, któremu zaklęcie się udało. - Jak zwykle moi Krukoni mnie nie zawodzą! - pochwalił ich uśmiechając się ciepło.

Kiedy Sophie i Amy siedziały w Pokoju Wspólnym i odrabiały zadanie domowe z obrony "Jak Gilderoy Lockhart pokonał wampira Josepha w _Podróżach z Wampirami_ i jaki wniosek można z tego wyciągnąć", a także zadanie dodatkowe z tego przedmiotu "Napisz krótką biografię Gilderoya Lockharta, w której zawrzesz wszystkie informacje biograficzne z książki _Wakacje z Wiedźmami"._

Sophie jednak ciągle zastanawiała się nad tym, co wydarzyło się rano i opowiedziała o wszystkim Amelii, zapominając o tym, że nie należy ona do empatycznych ludzi, którzy udzielają rad.

* * *

\- Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć... Ginny rzeczywiście od jakiegoś czasu zachowuje się coraz dziwniej, ale przecież nikt nam nie uwierzy.

Nam. Amelia jej naprawdę wierzyła! Czyli historia musiała zrobić na niej wrażenie.

\- Myślę, że powinnyśmy się tym nie przejmować. To przecież Weasley. W szkole ma czwórkę rodzeństwa. Jeśli będzie się coś dziać, na pewno zauważą. To przecież ich jedyna siostra, do tego młodsza. Zapewne dbają o nią bardziej niż o siebie. To ich problem. My zajmijmy się sobą i jak znowu spotkamy Ginny w takim stanie, to nie pozwolimy jej uciec – wróciła do pisania eseju. - Słuchaj, gdzie w _Wakacjach z Wiedźmami_ była informacja o tym, jaki jest ulubiony smak Lockharta?

* * *

 **A/N** _Wiem, że styl listu jest trochę nieskładny, ale staram się zaznaczyć, że Sophie ma tylko dwanaście lat, więc nie pisze jeszcze aż tak sładnie._

 _Ogólnie to rozdziały, które aktualnie publikuję były przez mnie pisane dobry rok temu, a ja je teraz tylko czytam jeszcze raz, poprawiam i delikatnie zmieniam, nie piszę na nowo. Wcześńiej publikowałam na blogspocie, ale uznałam, że na można znaleźć trochę więcej odbiorców. :)_


	9. Zimna kąpiel

Alfred i Matt siedzieli u Hagrida, który po przyjęciu Ala do Gryffindoru zaczął chętnie zapraszać poznanego na Pokątnej chłopaka na herbatkę i ciasteczka, które absolutnie przypadły do gustu Mattowi, którego Alfred dla bezpieczeństwa ze sobą i z wizyty na wizytę, stało się to dla nich małą tradycją.

Tego dnia w chatce byli również Harry, Ron i Hermiona, ale wszyscy spokojnie się pomieścili. Al i Matt po raz pierwszy usłyszeli, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku, kiedy starsi Gryfoni udaremnili Czarnemu Panu zdobycie Kamienia Filozoficznego. Po szkle krążyło tyle dziwacznych historii o tym, że trudno było uwierzyć w nawet tę najbardziej prawdopodobną. Alfred nawet się ucieszył, że tak naprawdę w zakazanym korytarzu nie było szalonego Rogogona Węgierskiego, krórego dosiadał Quirell - profesor uczący Obrony przed czarną magią rok wcześniej.

\- Holibka, to już prawie dziewiąta! Harry, masz pelerynę?

Zanim Al albo Matt zdążył się spytać o jaką pelerynę chodzi, nadeszła szybka odpowiedź Harry'ego

\- W pokoju - skrzywił się. - Dobra, wrócimy w mniejszej grupie, tak może nas nie zauważą. Ja, Hermiona i Ron pójdziemy pierwsi, żeby w razie czego oczyścić wam drogę.

\- Okej - zgodził się od razu Alfred.

Jak na Gryfona nie był zbyt chętny do narażania karku.

On i Matt wyszli pięć minut po starszych kolejach. Bez problemu przemknęli przez błonia, a do zamku dostali się przez tajne przejście, ponieważ Filch kontrolował wrota. Na drugie piętro przeszli kolejnym ukrytym korytarzem, którego strzegło popiersie kobiety, która przepuszczała jedynie Gryfonów. Na szóstym piętrze coś hałasowało. Dokładniej ktoś. Irytek z wielkim zapałem obrzucał korytarz łajnobombami, ale kiedy tylko ich zauważył, przerwał to, jakże twórcze, zajęcie i zaczął się wydzierać tak głośno, że słychać go było prawdopodobnie w całym Hogwarcie.

\- Uczniowie nie śpią! I są na korytarzu na piątym piętrze przy pomniku Grzegorza Przymilnego!

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie rozpaczliwie i popędzili przed siebie, by po kilku sekundach zatrzymać się milimetr od zdenerwowanej profesor McGonagall.

\- Do mojego gabinetu, panowie.

* * *

\- Czemu my zawsze musimy wychodzić z tej biblioteki tak późno? - zapytała Amy, rozglądając się po korytarzu.

Siedziały w bibliotece do dziewiątej wieczorem, chociaż ta otwarta była tylko do ósmej. Pani Pince nie zauważyła ich, kiedy zamykała, a one były tak pogrążone w odrabianiu wyjątkowo nudnej pracy z historii magii, że nie zauważyły, kiedy wszyscy opuścili bibliotekę. Siedziały tak daleko od biurka bibliotekarki, że nie słyszały, jak ta wychodzi.

Korytarze o tej porze były ciemne, pochodnie zostały już wygaszone i jedynym źródłem światła były gwiazdy i księżyc. Na dodatek było o wiele zimniej niż w dzień i obie dziewczynki drżały w swoich szatach, a z ich ust leciała para. Koniec października nikogo nie oszczędzał.

\- Dobry wieczór.

Wrzasnęły, kiedy tuż przed nimi pojawił się Argus Filch wraz ze swoją wredną kotkę - Panią Norris. Zapalił latarkę kierując strumień rażącego światła prosto na dziewczyny. Postacie na portretach obudziły się od razu, każąc woźnemu "zgasić to przeklęte światło".

\- Darcie się w nocy to oznaka braku szacunku - powiedziała jedna z kobiet siedząca samotnie w barokowej scenerii.

\- Profesor McGonagall na pewno się wami zajmie - powiedział Filch.

\- Ale naszym opiekunem jest profesor Flitwick... - powiedziała nieśmiało Sophie, ale została zignorowana.

W gabinecie profesor McGonagall nie były jedynymi uczniami. Przed biurkiem stali dwaj chłopcy, z którymi Sophie co jakiś czas rozmawiała - Alfred i Matt. Profesor McGonagall nie było w gabinecie, ale atmosfera była grobowa. Wszyscy z przerażeniem czekali na jej przyjście. Do tej pory żadne z nich nie miało jeszcze najmniejszego problemu z zasadami.

\- Al! Matka napisała mi w liście, że w tym roku spędzamy święta razem z twoimi rodzicami - powiedziałą Amelia,żeby jakoś przełamać grobową atmosferę i odwrócić myśli od zbliżającego się szlabanu i straty punktów.

\- Wiem. Ojciec napisał mi o tym w liście, który dostałem dzisiaj rano - odparł, udając swobodę bez większego sukcesu. - Gdzie?

\- W naszej rezydencji obok Edynburga.

\- A twój tata będzie?

Dziewczynka parsknęła nerwowym śmiechem.

\- Ojczym - poprawiła, nerwowo zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Sophie przypomniała sobie, jak Amelia opowiadała o swojej rodzinie. Przez dziesięć lat, mama Amy miała nieszczęście być żoną trzech zamożnych mężczyzn, których spotkały niefortunne wypadki. Jeden spadł z miotły, drugi wpadł pod samochód, a trzeci rozszczepił się po teleportacji. Wszyscy zostawili żonie ogromne majątki. Oczywiście pani Avery nie dorastała do pięt pani Zabini, która dziewięciu mężów posłała do grobu w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Amy po pytaniu o to, co sądzi o tym jej ojciec od razu zmieniła temat. Jedno dochodzenie w sprawie męża pani Avery prowadził ojciec Alfeda. Zamknął śledztwo, ale Artur Weasley, który mu asystował uparcie twierdził, że nie da się zginąć pod kołami stojącego samochodu. Według Sophie miał absolutną rację, ale po przeżyciu jedenastu lat w magicznym świecie, doskonale wiedziała, jak wielki wpływ na werdykty sądu i śledczych ma arystokracja.

Profesor McGonagall weszła do gabinetu i usiadła za biurkiem. Jak zwykle wyglądała bardzo surowo. Sophie prawie skuliła się pod jej ostrym spojrzeniem.

\- Powiedzcie mi, co robiliście o tej godzinie na korytarzu.

Amy przybrała wyraz największego skruszenia i spojrzała się na wicedyrektorkę przepraszająco.

\- Byłyśmy w bibliotece i odrabiałyśmy pracę domową z historii magii, wie pani, zagadnienia rozszerzone. Ostatnio Lisa Turpin przez przypadek wylała eliksir na szatę profesora Snape i przy okazji podpaliła pół klasy, za co odjął naszemu domowi pięćdziesiąt punktów, a profesor Binns powiedział, że za każdą dobrą pracę z dodatkowego materiału da dziesięć punktów dla domu, więc staramy się odrobić stratę.

\- No i chciałyśmy żeby praca była najlepsza, więc potrzebowałyśmy mnóstwa książek z biblioteki. Wie pani, dział historyczny jest strasznie daleko od wejścia i pani Pince nas nie zauważyła i zanim się obejrzałyśmy zegar wybił dziewiątą - dodała Sophie przepraszająco, patrząc ze wstydem w podłogę.

Profesor McGonagall nie wydawała się być poruszona, ale chęć do nauki zawsze robiła na niej pozytywne wrażenie i Sophie miała nadzieję, że skończy się bez odjęcia wielu punktów Ravenclawowi. Tak w rzeczywistości, pracę zrobiłaby idealnie nawet, gdyby nie trzeba było odrabiać straty, ale tak historia stawała się bardziej wzniosła.

\- A my wracaliśmy od Hagrida - powiedział Matt prosto z mostu.

\- Alfred! Wiesz, że gdyby twój ojciec dowiedział się, że...

\- Przestań Amy - przerwał jej chłopak posyłając w jej stronę ostre spojrzenie.

\- Byliście sami?

Tutaj Alfred już chciał zaprzeczyć, ale Matt w bardzo mało skryty sposób kopnął go w kostkę.

\- Tak - powiedział Matth. - Całkiem sami.

\- To ciekawe - kobieta wyglądała na rozbawioną w swój surowy sposób. - Kilkanaście minut przed tym, jak na mnie wpadliście, profesor Flitwick przyłapał troje innych uczniów włóczących się po zamku, którzy również wracali od Hagrida i zarzekali się, że nikogo z nimi nie było. Podziwiam ochronę przyjaciół, to bardzo honorowe, ale łamanie reguł szkolnych jest niedopuszczalne - zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo. - Tym razem nie odejmę waszej czwórce punktów, ale za dwa dni o osiemnastej macie stawić się w biurze pana Filcha, który przydzieli wam zadanie. A teraz odprowadzę was do Pokojów Wspólnych.

* * *

W piątek Sophie i Amy były przed drzwiami do gabinetu woźnego kilkanaście minut przed szóstą. Alfred przyszedł chwilę po nich, a Matta jeszcze nie było.

\- Gdzie Matthias? - zapytała Amy.

\- Nie wiem, nie było go w Pokoju Wspólnym ani w dormitorium, więc poszedłem sam.

Matt przybiegł zdyszany dokładnie w tej chwili, kiedy drzwi od biura Filcha się otworzyły i stanął w nich nieco przerażający, ale wyjątkowo zadowolony woźny. Najwyraźniej karanie uczniów sprawiało mu przyjemność.

\- Cześć, zdążyłem?

\- Cudem - odparła Amy.

Filch obdarzył ich pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem. Sophie miała nadzieję, że szlaban odbędą z kimś innym, bo nie chciała znosić obecności nieprzyjemnego woźnego przez kilka godzin.

Wyszli z zamku. Nie spodziewała się, że będą pracować na zewnątrz, więc nie wzięła płaszczu, podobnie jak górskie powietrze nikogo nie oszczędzało, szczególnie w październiku, więc już po chwili marszu wszyscy trzęśli się z czekał na nich obok chatki. Na plecy założoną miał nabitą kuszę. Trzymał sporą lampę, która nie dawała zbyt wiele światła. Przy jego nodze stał duży, groźnie wyglądający pies, który na przemian piszczał i szczekał.

\- No, Hagridzie, mam nadzieję, że sobie z nimi poradzisz - powiedział Filch. - Mam nadzieję, że coś ich pożre w lesie, przynajmniej nie będą sprawiali problemów. Oj, jak tęsknię za tymi czasami, kiedy takiego gagatka można było powiesić za ręce w lochach i obserwować jak się męczy. - Uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem. - Stare dobre czasy, oj tak...

Odszedł, mamrocząc o potrzebie dyrektora z mocną ręką, który by "opanował całą małoletnią hołotę".

\- No, macie szczęście, że żeście na mnie trafili! Biedny Harry, holibka, dostał kolejny szlaban z tym ulizanym chwalipiętą Lockhartem. Dobra, słuchajcie teraz, idziemy do lasu odszukać dwa młode abraksany. Odłączyły się od rodziców, a to takie specyficzne zwierzaki są, wiecie, na ogół są bardzo opiekuńcze, ale jak dzieciaki się zgubią, to ich nikt nie szuka. Matka potem lamentuje i umiera z rozpaczy, a to takie wspaniałe stworzenia, że szkoda, żeby ginęły, nie?

\- Idziemy do lasu? - zapytała Sophie przerażona.

Przed wyjazdem mama zrobiła listę "Sto niebezpieczeństw, które mogą cię spotkać w Hogwarcie". Lista ta miała sto pięćdziesiąt pozycji, bo mama po dojściu do stu miała jeszcze masę innych pomysłów na to, co Sophie może zagrozić w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na świecie i dopiero tata powstrzymał ją przed dojściem do dwustu. Kopię tej listy Sophie musiała wziąć do zamku, a oryginał wisiał w kuchni na lodówce. Jakieś pięćdziesiąt punktów dotyczyło lasu, co nie napawało Sophie dobrymi przeczuciami, co do przebiegu szlabanu.

\- Tak, do lasu. No przecież abraksany nie będą kryły się nad jeziorem! - powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - One nie znoszą wody, bo jak zmoczą skrzydła, to koniec. Biedaki, nie mogą latać przez tydzień. W lesie nie ma nic niebezpiecznego, nie ma co się bać. Prawda, Harry w zeszłym roku trafił przypadkiem na Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, ale to już się nie zdarzy, Dumbledore nigdy by na to nie pozwolił.

Przekonanie w jego głosie było autentyczne, ale raczej nikogo nie przekonał. Dyrektor Dumbledore wyraźnie powiedział, że Zakazany Las jest zakazany i nie wolno do niego wchodzić. Czyżby na szlabanie można było łamać regułę szkolną, o której prawdopodobnie przypominano na każdej uczcie powitalnej?

\- Jasne, nie ma żadnych niebezpieczeństw - zakpiła Amelia. - Oprócz akromantul, wilkołaków, kelpii... są jeszcze czerwone kapturki, trolle, centaury...

\- Centaury nic wam nie zrobią! Nie atakują bez powodu. A teraz idziemy do lasu. Młode abraksany są brązowe, jakby ktoś nie wiedział.

\- Nie, jasne, że wszyscy wiemy. Jesteśmy w tej szkole aż dwa miesiące, a lekcje o potworach mamy codziennie... - mruknął Al.

W lesie było tak ciemno, że informacja o tym, jaki kolor sierści mają abraksany na nic się nie powinna zdać, bo wszystko wokół było w odcieniach szarości. W lesie było jeszcze zimniej niż na błoniach i Sophie była pewna, że nazajutrz obudzi się przeziębiona.

Kiedy dotarli na rozwidlenie dróg, na obu ścieżkach widać było świeże ślady końskich kopyt.

\- Ja pójdę w prawo, a wasza czwórka i Kieł w lewo.

\- Jak ja kocham tę szkołę... - sarknęła Amy, kurczowo trzymając się szaty Sophie. - Wejście do Zakazanego Lasu jest kategorycznie zabronione, ale oczywiście podczas szlabanu możecie tam bez problemu spacerować. Najwyżej kara wam się zwiększy do trwałego uszkodzenie ciała czy śmierci, co tam...

Marudziła tak od dobrych kilkunastu minut, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Chyba tylko Matt nie wyglądał na przerażonego - Gryfon z krwi i kości.

Im mocniej zagłębiali się w las, tym bardziej stawał się on mroczny i gęsty. Ślady kopyt co jakiś czas pojawiały się na mokrej ziemi wyłaniającej się między kępami bujnej trawy.

\- Zgubiliśmy się - stwierdził Al.

\- Wrócimy po śladach - powiedziała niepewnie Sophie.

\- Co wy, bajek nie czytacie? - oburzył się Matt, zupełnie jakby wygłosili przed chwilą niewybaczalne bluźnierstwo. - Przecież po śladach nigdy się nie wraca! Jak Jaś i Małgosia starali się tak wrócić, trafili do chatki Baby Jagi!

\- Kogo?

Alfred i Amelia byli najwyraźniej tak samo zaskoczeni, jak Sophie, która nigdy w życiu nie słyszała o takiej baśni. Rodzice czytali jej Baśnie Barda Beadle'a i inne bajki z magicznego świata.

\- No... serio nie wiecie? Przecież wszyscy to znają! Jaś i Małgosia, Czerwony Kapturek, Krzesiwo... - Matt był zażenowany niewiedzą kolegów.

\- Mugole opowiadają bajki o jakimś czerwonym kapturku? I krzesiwie? - Amelia była zdziwiona bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy Matt powiedział jej, że mugole też mają ruchome obrazy w telewizorze albo wtedy, gdy opowiedział jej o broni, która po zrzuceniu na Hogwart przeszłaby przez zabezpieczenia i zabiła wszystkich. Chociaż wtedy była bardziej przerażona niż zdziwiona.

\- Nie chodzi o kapturek, tylko o dziewczynkę, która nosiła taki strój.

\- I chłopca, który wyglądał jak krzesiwo? - zapytał Alfred.

\- Nie, przecież to byłoby głupie! Chciałoby się tobie czytać bajkę o kimś, kto wygląda jak krzesiwo? W ogóle to wiesz jak wygląda krzesiwo? Bo ja nie wiem.

Wszyscy zgodzili się z tym, że właściwie nie wiedzą jak ten przyrząd wygląda.

\- W tej bajce chodziło o to, że był sobie rycerz, który wracał z wojny. Po drodze spotkał starą, brzydką czarownicę...

\- Czemu we wszystkich bajkach dla mugoli czarownice muszą być brzydkie?! - obruszyła się Amy.

\- Przecież ty nie znasz bajek mugoli...

\- No ale wiem, jak sobie wyobrażali kiedyś czarownice - odparowała.

\- No to spotkał tę czarownicę. Powiedziała mu, że spuści go do drzewa, które w środku jest puste, a tam będą trzy komnaty, a w każdej z nich skrzynia, na której siedzi pies! Na skrzyni z miedziakami pies z oczami jak filiżanki, drugi na skrzyni ze srebrem miał oczy jak młyńskie koła, a trzeci pilnujący złota - oczy jak Okrągła Wieża W Kopenhadze.

\- Przecież to niemożliwe... jak można mieć takie dziwaczne pomysły? - zdziwił się Alfred.

\- To jest baśń... chyba jedna z najmniej okrutnych jakie napisali ich czołowi twórcy. Ale wy najwyraźniej nie rozumiecie, że mugole mają przeróżne wyobrażenia o magii.

Matt się obraził i wyprzedził ich o kilka metrów. Al i Amy nie byli poruszeni, ale Sophie nawet chciała usłyszeć tę opowieść. W szkole słyszała ciągle o Kopciuszku i Królewnie Śnieżce i były to jedyne mugolskie bajki, które znała. Nadmiar lukru i idealności w nich przytłaczał, a ta baśń o rycerzu wydawała się być naprawdę interesująca. Miała nadzieję, że mama da radę przesłać jej książkę, w której będzie mogła ją przeczytać.

\- Ej, patrzcie! Abraksan! - Matt pobiegł do przodu, zapominając o swoim fochu.

W ciemności rzeczywiście pasł się młody koń. Bardzo ciemny, ale w lesie wszystko było czarno-szare, więc ciężko było stwierdzić, jakiego zwierzę jest koloru.

Sophie odetchnęła, Hagrid pewnie już znalazł drugą zgubę, a oni już prawie wypełnili zadanie.

Jednak coś jej nie pasowało. Tym czymś był delikatny szum fal uderzających o brzeg jeziora.

Słowa Hagrida same nasunęły się na myśl: _One nie znoszą wody, bo jak zmoczą skrzydła, to koniec. Biedaki, nie mogą latać przez tydzień._

\- Matt, stój! - wrzasnęła Amy. - To nie abraksan! To kelpia!

Zatrzymał się od razu, ale potwór był szybszy i porwał Matta na swój grzbiet, rżąc przerażająco.

Kelpie... kelpie, co one takiego robiły? Sophe starała z całych sił sobie o nich cokolwiek przypomnieć, ale nie mogła. Na pewno wspomniano o niej w "Fantastycznych Zwierzętach i Jak Je Znaleźć", ale teraz za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Potrafiła jedynie skupić swoją uwagę na krzykach Matta i kelpii, która z każdą sekundą była coraz bliżej jeziora, żeby się z nim zanurzyć i pożreć Matta tak, że jego wnętrzności wypłyną na powierzchnię.

\- Pomocy! - wrzasnął Matt.

Sophie nie wiedziała, kiedy kelpia zdążyła porwać go do wody, ale on już w niej był, cały blady ze strachu. Szarpał się na jej grzbiecie, jakby za coś ciągnął. Kelpia miała łeb nienaturalnie zadarty do góry, ale nieprzerwanie płynęła naprzód.

\- Żeby pokonać kelpie trzeba nałożyć jej wędzidło! - wykrzyknęła nagle Sophie, przypominając sobie to, co przeczytała w zamierzchłych czasach, kiedy świat czarów był tylko odległym miejscem, który może jedynie poznawać przez opowieści rodziców i ich magiczne książki.

\- Skąd ja ci tutaj wezmę wędzidło? To, że mam konie w domu, nie znaczy, że biorę wszędzie ze sobą rzeczy do jazdy! - panikowała Amy.

\- Ej, dziewczyny! Jest takie zaklęcie Incarcerous, ono wiąże ofiarę, ale to zaawansowana magia i nie wiem, czy...

\- Incarcerous!

Liny wyleciały z różdżki Amelii i boleśnie oplotły kelpię omijając Matta, który zręcznie zeskoczył z grzbietu do wody i popłynął do brzegu, gdzie upadł drżąc z zimna.

\- Ojczym mnie nauczył - powiedziała nieskromnie, po czym jęknęła i opadła na mokrą ziemię nieprzytomna.

Sophie i Al popędzili do dygocącego na piasku Matta.

Był przeraźliwie blady, a jego nienaturalnie wykrzywiona ręka zdążyła już zsinieć i porządnie opuchnąć.

\- Jak mnie porwała, to próbowałem się bronić i... jakoś tak wyszło - wyjaśnił słabo.

\- Gdzie jest Hagrid? Powinien już tu być, słyszeć, że coś się stało... - zapytała Sophie spanikowana, nie wiedząc, czy zastosować szczątki wiedzy o pierwszej pomocy ze szkoły, czy po prostu poczekać na pomoc.

Al spojrzał się na ścieżkę, którą tutaj doszli, ale między drzewami nie widać było nawet maleńkiego przebłysku lampy Hagrida. Kieł zapiszczał i zwinął się w kłębek przy Mattcie, żeby zapewnić mu choć trochę ciepła. Al zebrał trochę drewna i stworzył prowizoryczne ognisko.

\- Przydałoby się teraz to twoje krzesiwo, Matt - zażartował.

Sophie przyłożyła różdżkę do stosiku drewna.

\- Incendio.

Z różki wystrzelił niewielki płomień, który zaczął powoli trawić drewno, dając niewiele światła i ciepła.

\- Nie powinniśmy rozpalać ognia na długo, bo zwabimy zwierzęta - zaniepokoił się Al.

Skierował różdżkę do góry.

\- Relashio!

Czerwone, gorące iskry wystrzeliły w górę zostawiając wyraźny znak na niebie.

Sophie nie sądziła, że Hagrid będzie patrzył w niebo, a nawet jeśli, to przez gąszcz drzew na pewno nie zauważy iskier. Mogli tu spędzić nawet cała noc, bo ruszanie się gdziekolwiek z nieprzytomną Amelią i przemoczonym, rannym Mattem nie mogło im się udać.

Trzask.

Przed nimi pojawił się nagle najpotężniejszy czarodziej dwudziestego wieku. Ubrany w granatową szatę niedbale zarzuconą na piżamę w złote znicze i tak wyglądał poważnie i wzbudzał szacunek. Sophie pomyślał, że nawet gdyby poszedł tak do Ministerstwa Magii, wszyscy czuliby respekt.

\- Dzień d-dobry, p-panie dy-dyrektorze... - wyjąkał Matt, szczękając zębami.

\- Raczej dobry wieczór, panie Jenkins. Alfredzie - spojrzał na Ala z uśmiechem - Rubeus poinformował mnie, że zaginęliście od razu, kiedy dotarł na miejsce spotkania, a was jeszcze nie było. Wędrowaliście po lesie sami ponad godzinę. Dobrze, że wystrzeliłeś iskry Alfredzie.

\- Godzinę? Ale jak to? - wykrzyknęła Sophie.

Była pewna, że szli najwyżej pół godziny. O osiemnastej było ciemno jak w nocy, a w mrocznym lesie nie było czuć upływu czasu.

\- Niestety, długo wam zeszło. Ale gratuluję. W tym wieku pokonaliście kelpię i uratowaliście kolegę. Zachowaliście się bardzo odważnie.

Sophie nawet nie pytała się, skąd dyrektor wie, co tutaj właściwie zaszło. Tak potężny człowiek, jak on wiedział zapewne wszystko. Pewnie też to, gdzie są, tylko miał pewność, że sami sobie poradzą.

\- Dlatego też, każdy z was otrzymuje dwadzieścia punktów dla domu.

\- Ja też? Ale dlaczego? - zdziwił się Matt.

\- Panie Jenkins, pan dostaje dwadzieścia pięć! Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem czarodzieja, który w twoim wieku był w stanie ujeżdżać kelpię!

Widząc zdziwione miny Sophie i Ala oraz rumieniec Matta, wyjaśnił.

\- Kelpia potrzebuje kilku sekund, żeby porwać, utopić i pożreć swoją ofiarę. A Matthew użył paska od spodni, założył jej wędzidło i starał się pokierować jej głową tak, by nie mogła zanurkować i mieć pełnej widoczności.

\- Wow... - szepnął Al.

Ona nigdy w życiu nie potrafiłaby zachować zimnej krwi w takiej sytuacji. Tiara miała racje, Sophie nie była odważna, a nawet jeśli choć trochę, na pewno jej odwaga nie dorastała tej Matta do pięt. Prawdziwą bohaterką była Amy, która potrafiła wykorzystać swoją wiedzę w praktyce.

* * *

A/N Najdłuższy do tej pory rozdział :) Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim się w miarę podobał ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Po przygodzie w lesie, pani Pomfrey tak się przejęła, że Sophie i reszta musieli spędzić dzień i kolejną noc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, mimo że tylko Matt i Amelia wyszli ze szlabanu z obrażeniami. Sophie czuła się całkiem zdrowa. Jedynie lekkie przeziębienie, którego się nabawiła dawało jej początkowo we znaki, ale zostało wyleczone natychmiast eliksirem pieprzowym.

Opiekun Ravenclawu - profesor Flitwick - wysłał do rodziców Sophie i Amy listy, w których opisał całą sytuację. Państwo Jenkins oraz Walter dostali podobne wiadomości od profesor McGonagall.

Do Alfreda i Amy kilka razy przyszli bracia. Co najdziwniejsze w szpitalu stawiła się mama Matta. Tak po prostu. Sam dyrektor Dumbledore się z nią teleportował. Zachowywała się tak pewnie, że gdyby Sophie nie wiedziała, że Matt jest mugolakiem, wzięłaby ją za arystokratkę. Pani Jenkins była wyjątkowo piękną kobietą o słowiańskich rysach twarzy. Jej kasztanowe włosy wyglądały lepiej niż w reklamie prestiżowego szamponu, a jej sukienka i płaszcz musiały być z najnowszej kolekcji. W dodatku roztaczała wokół siebie niesamowitą aurę, która sprawiała, że czuło się do niej respekt. Jedynie dyrektor nie był przyćmiony jej osobą, czemu trudno się dziwić. Starcie gigantów, jak to skomentował później Al. Sophie nie rozumiała, jak to możliwe, że w ogóle jest w stanie widzieć Hogwart. Czytała, że na zamek nałożone są tak potężne zaklęcia przeciw mugolom, że niemożliwe jest wejść na jego teren. Najwyraźniej jednak jakaś cząstka magii w bardzo długiej linii charłaków, z której pochodziła pani Jenkins, zmieniała nieco stan rzeczy. W końcu charłacy byli w stanie widzieć Hogwart, a nawet w nim pracować.

Przytuliła mocno Matta, wysłuchała opowieści Alfreda o tym, co się wydarzyło, trochę ponarzekała na niebezpieczeństwa, które według niej w rosyjskiej szkole magii nie miałyby miejsca, poplotkowała z Poppy Pomfrey na temat jakiejś nowej kolekcji ubrań i obowiązkowo wypytała o to, jak Matt radzi sobie w nauce. Pod koniec wizyty, pani Jenkins dała wszystkim po torbie mugolskich słodyczy, których zwyczajnością Amy i Al byli zafascynowani, chociaż nie bardzo chcieli się do tego przyznać, po czym sam dyrektor odprowadził kobietę poza bramy szkoły, gdzie teleportował się z nią do Londynu.

* * *

Wieczorem, kiedy skrzydło szpitalne wypełniło się jedynie odgłosami spokojnego snu, jedynie Alfred nie był w stanie zasnąć, kręcąc się na szpitalnym łóżku. Myślał o tym, jak właściwie znalazł się w tej sytuacji. W końcu, jeszcze niedawno, nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby zaprzyjaźnić się z trójką osób podczas poszukiwań magicznego stworzenia w środku nocy w lesie, nie bez powodu, zakazanym. Wtedy, jadąc pociągiem z kilkoma nieznajomymi, nie spodziewał się, że z którymkolwiek z nich będzie utrzymywał kontakt po dojechaniu do szkoły. Szczególnie z Jenkinsem. Mugolakiem, którym powinien pogardzać, skrycie, ale jednak. Kiedy usiedli razem w przedziale w expresie do Hogwartu, Al nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek z Mattem będzie miał cokolwiek wspólnego. Ale potem Tiara wszystko pokręciła.

 _\- Walter, Alfred!_

 _Chłopak skierował się w stronę Tiary z całkowitą pewnością siebie. Nie wiedział, gdzie zostanie przydzielony, ale nie przewidywał innej opcji niż Ravenclaw albo Slytherin. Tylko tam przecież pasował._

 _Kiedy profesor McGonagall założyła Alfredowi Tiarę na głowę, ta opadła mu na oczy, sprawiając, że przynajmniej nie musiał widzieć tych wszystkich par oczu wlepionych w niego. Było to nieco krępujące._

 _\- Walter... całkiem niedawno przydzielałam twojego brata. On był łatwiejszy._

 _\- Według wszystkich jestem bardzo podobny do Adama - powiedział chłopiec w myślach._

 _\- Powierzchownie - odparła. - Ja zaglądam głębiej, dalej. Przekopuję przeszłość i zerkam w przyszłość jaka może mieć miejsce. Jesteś bardzo dumny, może nawet zbyt. I sprytny. To u was cechy rodzinne, chociaż u ciebie wcale nie tak wyraźne. Inteligencja, przebiegłość i... tak. To jest właśnie to._

 _GRYFFINDOR!_

 _I co? Co takiego w nim było, że Tiara przydzieliła go do akurat tego domu, w którym najbardziej nie powinien się znaleźć._

 _Kiedy usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru, jego krawat i elementy szaty zmieniły barwy na czerwono - złote. Mimo to, Al nadal nie mógł uwierzyć. Ledwo usłyszał śmiech Draco Malfoya, kiedy Tiara ogłosiła werdykt. Był nim zbyt zaszokowany._

 _\- Ej, młody, jesteś bratem Adama Waltera? - zapytał jakiś starszy chłopak, chyba piątoklasista._

 _\- Tak - odpowiedział niepewnie._

 _Nastolatek roześmiał się, a w ślad za nim zrobiło to kilku jego kolegów._

 _\- A w pociągu wszystkim mówił, że zostaniesz Wężem! Normalnie chciałbym zobaczyć jego minę._

 _Gryfon pewnie musiał być teraz w piątej klasie, skoro znał Adama._

 _Al oparł głowę na dłoni i przymknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że to wszystko jest snem i zaraz obudzi się w pociągu do Hogwartu i wszystko potoczy się tak, jak powinno. Nie mógł być Gryfonem! Żaden Walter nim nie był, chociaż fakt, że jego ród zamieszkiwał Anglię dopiero trzecie pokolenie był nieco budujący._

 _\- Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz pójść na ścięcie - powiedział duch siedzący naprzeciwko. - Wiem coś o tym. - Wskazał na swoją usztywnioną kryzą szyję, przez którą biegło widoczne cięcie._

 _Chłopiec spojrzał się na niego niepewnie. Duchy nigdy nie były łatwe w odbiorze, a dotychczasowych doświadczeń z nimi, Gryfon nie wspominał zbyt ciepło. Z opowieści brata pamiętał, że ów duch jest Prawie Bezgłowym Nickiem, duchem - rezydentem Gryffindoru. Podobno całkiem miłym, ale nieco nadwrażliwym na punkcie swojego aktualnego stanu._

 _\- Spodziewałem się raczej, że dołączę do teamu Krwawego Barona - odpowiedział._

 _\- Czyżby? Tiara przydziału nigdy nie popełnia złych wyborów, chłopcze. W końcu należała do samego Godryka Gryffindora!_

 _\- Wszyscy moi przodkowie, którzy uczęszczali do Hogwartu byli w Slytherinie._

 _\- Wybitne jednostki pojawiają się raz na kilka pokoleń - powiedział budująco. - Nie przejmuj się, chłopcze, Gryffindor jest najlepszym domem w tej szkole, prawda?_

 _Najbliżej siedzące osoby potwierdziły radośnie zdanie Nicka._

 _Po uczcie Alfred chcąc, nie chcąc udał się wraz z rówieśnikami i prefektem - rudym i piegowatym, zapewne Weasleyem, do Wieży Gryffindoru. Wszyscy już chyba się ze sobą zapoznali, co Al oczywiście przeoczył i rozmawiali ze sobą podekscytowani nowym miejscem. Idący obok niego Lucas Gair nie wydawał się być jednak szczególnie podekscytowany. Z tego, co kojarzył Alfred, jedenastolatek pochodził z dość zamożnego francuskiego rodu czystej krwi._

 _\- Wolałbym być w Beauxbatons - mruknął._

 _\- Też wolałbym być teraz w innym miejscu._

 _\- Nic dziwnego. Ja też wolałbym inny dom. Zresztą oprócz nas i tej rudej Weasley, nikt nie jest czystej krwi na tym roczniku._

 _\- Weasley się nie liczy. Jej rodzina nie zasługuje... - zaczął powtarzać dobrze znaną formułkę, którą tyle razy powtarzał wujek Lucjusz. Od kiedy Alfred pamietał, miał na pieńku z Arturem Weasleyem i robił wszystko, by go upokorzyć._

 _\- Walter, masz coś do mojej rodziny? - obok nich niespodziewanie pojawiła się Ginny._

 _Al był pewien, że jeszcze przed chwilą szła obok brata na samym czele pochodu._

 _\- Mówimy po prostu, że wasza krew, a nasza, nie jest sobie równa - powiedział Lucas._

 _\- I dobrze - prychnęła. - Wolę być z biednej, ale ludzkiej rodziny niż z rodu głupich rasistów, którzy oceniają człowieka tylko na podstawie pochodzenia. Podobno uczycie się w tych swoich pałacach dobrego wychowania, savoir-vivre'u i innych nudnych rzeczy. Ale wszyscy zapominacie o szacunku - powiedziała groźnie._

 _\- Mamy szanować szlamy? - w głosie Lucasa zabrzmiała nutka rozbawienia. - To żałosne._

 _Przez następny tydzień Al raczej unikał Gryfonów. Jednak towarzystwo Draco i jego dwóch goryli stawało się coraz bardziej męczące. Dwunastolatek, jeśli nie mówił o tym, jak bardzo nie znosi Harry'ego Pottera, Weasley i "tej durnej szlamy, Granger", przechwalał się tym, że jest w drużynie Slytherinu i w końcu będzie mógł pokazać Potterowi, gdzie jego miejsce. Z każdą chwilą zaczynał coraz bardziej przypominać swojego ojca._

 _\- Wiesz, gdybyś uczył się tyle co ona, na pewno mógłbyś udowodnić, że jesteś od niej lepszy, a nie tylko gadać._

 _Danny'ego Alfred poznał tego samego dnia wieczorem, kiedy jako jedni z nielicznych siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym. Nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Najpierw o Hogwarcie, nauczycielach, potem o Quidditchu. Al szybko zapomniał, że chłopak ma siedemnascie lat, dobrze im się gadało._

 _Danny, a właściwie Daniel Malborne był jednym z niewielu Gryfonów, z którymi Alfred rozmawiał. Właściwie to jedynym spoza pierwszych klas. Jako siódmoklasista miał już za sobą prawie wszystko, co Al miał przed sobą, więc chętnie udzielał naprawdę wartościowych rad, pokazywał różne przydatne skróty i opowiadał o preferencjach nauczycieli._

 _\- Słuchaj, jesteś w podobnej sytuacji do mnie - powiedział nagle któregoś z wieczorów, kiedy siedzieli razem w bibliotece. - Ja chciałem iść do Ravenclawu. Cała moja rodzina tam była. Przed pierwszym września cała masa geniuszy gardzących ślepą odwagą Gryfonów i naiwnością Puchonów, mówili mi, że będę idealnym Krukonem. I co? Nie siedziałem nawet minutę z Tiarą. Przydzieliła mnie tutaj. Też nie czułem się na początku najlepiej, ale serio nie ma co nad tym tak bardzo rozpaczać. Zastanów się, naprawdę chciałeś być Ślizgonem? Czy tylko tak myślałeś, będąc wciąż naciskany przez rodzinę?_

 _Alfred spojrzał na chłopaka zdziwiony. Daniel uśmiechał się lekko, a w jego czarnych oczach błyszczały zaczepne iskierki._

 _Jedenastolatek na chwilę odwrócił wzrok. Czy chciał być w Slytherinie? Do tej pory był tego pewny, ale kiedy Danny o to zapytał, cała ta pewność nagle zniknęła. Pasował tam, ale po bliższym poznaniu Ślizgonów nie był już tak chętny do spędzania z nimi czasu._

 _\- Prawdę mówiąc, chyba nie za bardzo._

 _\- No widzisz, mi odkrycie tego zajęło ponad miesiąc. Ale jak już teraz zaczniesz być milszy dla chłopaków z roku, będzie ci łatwiej, młody._

 _Rada Danny'ego okazała się być niegłupia. Matthias w ogóle się nie przejął wcześniejszą niechęcią Alfreda do jakichkolwiek kontaktów z nim i chętnie zaczął spędzać z nim czas. Lucas po jakimś czasie też przekonał się do mugolaka. Jedynie Colin był nieco oddalony, wolał biegać po szkole i robić zdjęcia wszystkiemu co popadnie i stalkować Harry'ego Pottera, co nie przysporzyło mu zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Jedynie Ginny Weasley chętnie z nim rozmawiała. Według wszystkich ta dwójka założyła prawdopodobnie pierwszy na świecie fanclub Harry'ego Pottera. David Thomas za to znalazł wspólny język z Camille Eliot i spędzał z nią większość czasu, co było powodem częstych żartów ze strony kolegów._

 _\- Hej, Al!_

 _Matt dogonił Alfreda, kiedy ten wychodził z Sali Wejściowej na błonia, by załapać ostatnie ciepłe promienie słońca w tym roku._

 _\- Um... cześć, coś się stało?_

 _\- Nie do końca. Po prostu znalazłem wczoraj genialne miejsce. Chcesz zobaczyć?_

 _Chłopak promieniował takim entuzjazmem, że Al nie miał serca mu odmówić, szczególnie, że zainteresował go ten tajemniczy zakamarek Hogwartu._

 _\- Właściwie, to jak tam trafiłeś? - zapytał, kiedy wspinali się po schodach na trzecie piętro. Wschodnie skrzydło zamku zazwyczaj było puste, szczególnie w weekend, kiedy ludzi spotykało się jedynie na portretach. Znajdowały się tam tylko dwie aktywne klasy od numerologii i mugoloznawstwa oraz cała masa opuszczonych, często zamkniętych na wszystkie spusty klas i składzików zapomnianych nawet przez Filcha._

 _\- Poszedłem do sowiarni wysłać list do rodziców, ale Ismena, moja sowa, postanowiła polecieć na łowy, więc po prostu na nią poczekałem i przy okazji odrobiłem to zadanie domowe na eliksiry, no wiesz, to o zastosowaniu chemii w eliksirach i jakoś nie zauważyłem, że zrobiło się ciemno. Ismena już przyleciała, więc dałem jej list i poszedłem do nas, ale wtedy nakryła mnie pani Norris i musiałem zwiewać. I tak trafiłem tam._

 _Stanęli w końcu pod drzwiami na samym końcu opuszczonego korytarza. Nie różniły się one zupełnie od innych. Toporne, drewniane z metalowymi okuciami i wysłużoną klamką._

 _\- Nie wygląda to zbyt zachęcająco - zauważył Al._

 _\- W środku jest o wiele fajnie - zapewnił Matt._

 _Otworzył drzwi. Zaskrzypiały tak głośno, że staruszek na najbliższym portrecie przeklął Matthiasa i uciekł z portretu, zasłaniając sobie uszy. Klasa ta musiała być naprawdę od dawna nie używana, skoro skrzaty nie zadbały o zawiasy._

 _Kiedy weszli do środka, Alfreda najpierw uderzył zapach kurzu i starości. Rozejrzał się. Nie była to klasa, jak początkowo się spodziewał, ale pokój o rozmiarach salonu Gryffindoru. Meble były pozakrywane białymi płachtami, a w misternie rzeźbionym kominku nie było nawet najmniejszego śladu węgla, jedynie szary kurz. Najbardziej wzrok przyciągały ściany pokryte zielono-granatowymi gobelinami wyszywanymi złotymi nićmi. Sceny na nich były przedstawione chronologicznie. Najpierw wyszyte były rozległe pola, las i jezioro, następnie etapy budowy zamku i na koniec finalny efekt. Najwcześniejsza Historia Hogwartu pokrywała ściany, ukazując swoje szczegóły._

 _\- Ciekawe dlaczego porzucili to miejsce - powiedział cicho Al. - Sama możliwość zobaczenia tak cudownych scen cieszy... Na dodatek w "Historii Hogwartu" nawet słowem o nim nie wspomniano._

 _\- Myślę, że to było wiele lat temu. Spójrz na tamten regał._

 _Dopiero, kiedy Matt o nim wspomniał, Alfred zauważył czteropoziomowy regał zapełniony książkami. Tylko on nie był zakryty białą płachtą. Podszedł do niego i ostrożnie zdjął jedną z nich, leżącą na ostatniej półce na innych książkach, jakby ktoś odłożył ją tam w pośpiechu. Wyglądała też na najmłodszą, tytuł był nadrukowany, a nie tak jak na innych, wyszywany na skórzanej okładce. Data na żółtej kartce mówiła wiele._

 _\- Tysiąc osiemset siedemdziesiąty pierwszy. Chyba nie jest stąd._

 _\- Raczej nie - powiedział Matt. - Ta jest z tysiąc czterysta trzydziestego siódmego._

 _Wyjął starą, ręcznie zapisaną książkę w czarnej okładce ze skóry._

 _\- I powinna być w dziale ksiąg zakazanych - dodał słabo._

 _Alfred zerknął na autora. Własnoręczny podpis Gillesa de Rais nie wyblakł mimo tylu wieków. Alfred nie raz czytał o tym mężczyźnie w książkach od historii. Morderca, któremu przyjemność sprawiało zabijanie dzieci. Był czarodziejem, który nie poszedł do żadnej szkoły magii, ale pod koniec swojego krótkiego życia, kiedy odszedł z armii i zajął się okultyzmem, wymyślił wiele eliksirów, których głównym składnikiem była dziecięca krew. Według mugoli oddał się służbie demonowi._

 _\- Myślisz, że profesor Dumbledore wie o tym pokoju? - zapytał Al._

 _\- Dyrektor nigdy tutaj nie był._

 _Wrzasnęli jednocześnie, odwracając się na pięcie._

 _Na jednym z foteli siedział duch młodego mężczyzny. Przyglądał im się z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem._

 _\- K-kim jesteś? - wyjąkał Al, przeklinając po cichu gryfońską odwagę, której mu zdecydowanie brakowało._

 _\- William David, a to moje ulubione miejsce w całym zamku. Dawno nikt tutaj nie przychodził, więc miło mi, że wy odkryliście to miejsce. Przed wami był jedynie ten miły chłopiec ze Slytherinu... moglibyście uchylić okna? - zmienił nagle temat. - Za moich czasów było tutaj zawsze świeżo, teraz pewnie śmierdzi starością._

 _Matt szybko spełnił prośbę, chwilę męcząc się przy ruszeniu starej zasuwy. W końcu puściła ona z głośnym jękiem, a chłodne powietrze wpadło do pomieszczenia, poruszając nieruchome od lat płachty._

 _\- Dlaczego to jest twoje miejsce? - zapytał Al, ducha._

 _William uśmiechnął się melancholijnie, najwyraźniej wspominając czasy swojego życia._

 _\- Byłem nauczycielem medycyny, ale już nie pamiętam, na czym polegał mój zawód. To było dawno temu i od tamtego... wypadku, nikt nigdy nie podjął się tej pracy, wycofano mój przedmiot. Przeklęta posada - westchnął ciężko, po czym przeniknął przez podłogę, zostawiając sobie duszącą obecność martwego._

Po tej przygodzie jego więź z Mattem się umocniła i Alfred mógł kogoś nazwać przyjacielem po raz pierwszy w życiu. Z Draco to nie było to samo, on był rodziną, znali się od najmłodszych lat i musieli nauczyć się siebie znosić, chociaż nie było to takie proste, kiedy okazało się, że obaj są w równym stopniu rozpieszczani przez rodziców i przekonani o swojej wyjątkowości.

Gryfon czuł, że w jakiś sposób zdradza rodzinę. Szczególnie po liście od ojca. _Pamiętaj kim jesteś, Alfredzie._ Ale kim właściwie był? Po jedenastu latach życia doskonale wiedział, że jest członkiem rodu, ale nie jego spadkobiercą i w rzeczywistości niewiele znaczy, Dlatego nie rozumiał, czemu ojcu tak bardzo nie podoba się to, że przyjaźni się z chłopakiem z mugolskiej rodziny. Przecież Matt był taki sam, jak czystokrwiści. Tak szybko przypasował się do magicznego świata, że było to aż nieprawdopodobne, przecież rodzice Ala zawsze mu powtarzali, że mugole oraz, jak to oni mówili, szlamy, są ślepymi idiotami, którzy nie dorastają do pięt prawdziwej arystokracji. Matthias w Hogwarcie czuł się jak ryba w wodzie i nie trudno było to zauważyć. W Gryffindorze było wielu mugolaków i nie różnili się niczym od dzieci z magicznych rodzin. Jedną z nich była Hermiona Granger, która egzaminu pod koniec pierwszej klasy zdała najlepiej z całego roku. Al powoli przestawał rozumieć, skąd wzięła się ta cała nienawiść i uprzedzenie.

Z gardła wyrwało mu się pełne rozdrażnienia westchnienie. Szybko rozejrzał się po ciemnym Skrzydle Szpitalnym, żeby zobaczyć, czy nikogo nie obudził, ale Matt i Sophie spokojnie leżeli w swoich łóżkach, pogrążeni w głębokim śnie.

\- Al? Ty też nie możesz spać?

Poczuł, że ktoś siada obok niego na łóżku. Od razu podniósł się nieco, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca. Ucieszył się, że to akurat Amelia miała tej nocy problem z bezsennością. Tylko ona z całego zebranego tutaj towarzystwa była w stanie go zrozumieć.

\- Po prostu zastanawiam się nad całą tą filozofią czystej krwi, chociaż to chyba nie jest najlepszy moment - uśmiechnął się, chociaż w otaczających ich ciemnościach Amy i tak nie była w stanie tego zobaczyć.

\- Myślę, że samo myślenie o tym, jest już trudne. Oni tego nigdy nie zrozumieją - Alfred był pewny, że właśnie wskazała głową Matta i Sophie, spokojnie śpiących w łóżkach. - Ja też tego nie rozumiem - dodała tak cicho, że ledwie ją usłyszał.

* * *

\- Oto drużyna Ravenclawu! - Wrzask Krukonów i uczniów im kibicujących był ogłuszający. - Kapitan Roger Davies, ścigający! Za nim Stretton i Clara Pond, miejmy nadzieję, że zagra na sto procent mimo Diggory'ego!

\- Panie Jordan, takie komentarze niech pan zachowa dla siebie - w mikrofonie zabrzmiał oburzony głos profesor McGonagall, która nadzorowała komentatora.

Sophie zachichotała. Lee był komentatorem szkolnych meczów od czterech lat, czyli od kiedy przybył do szkoły i podobno za każdym razem profesor McGonagall musiała zwracać mu uwagę, ale jeszcze nigdy nie odebrała mu pozycji komentatora.

\- Postaram się, pani profesor! Dalej pałkarze Inglebee i Samuels, obrońca Page i nowy nabytek Krukonów - Cho Chang! Z przeciwnej strony boiska wlatują Puchoni! Na czele ich nowy kapitan Cedric Diggory! Za nim Preece, Macavoy i Applebee. Pałkarze Rickett i O'Flaherty i obrońca Fleet! Gdyby nie on i Diggory, zeszłoroczne rozgrywki skończyłyby się dla Puchonów jeszcze gorzej, jak każdy pamięta, Krukoni na trzecim miejscu mieli dwieście punktów przewagi! Jeśli w tym roku będą grali tak fatalnie, może im się jeszcze pogorszyć,  
Znacznie mniejsze grono kibiców Hufflepuffu zaczęło buczeć na słowa Jordana.  
Tym czasem zawodnicy ustawili się w półokręgu na przeciwko profesor Hooch, która sędziowała mecz. Obok jej nóg stała otwarta, toporna skrzynka, w której leżały cztery piłki. Już po chwili kafle i złoty znicz poszybowały w górę.

\- Znicz został wypuszczony! Kafel poszedł w górę i... ruszyli!

Gracze zmienili się nagle w czternaście smug, które jak najszybciej zajęły swoje pozycje.

\- Stretton ma kafla! Kieruje się w stronę bramek Hufflepuffu i... oj, Rickett ma naprawdę celne oko! Piłkę przejmują Puchoni!

Macavoy ledwie uniknęła tłuczka, który po starciu z Clarą Pond postanowił zrzucić ją z miotły i podała kafla Preece'owi.  
Ścigający poleciał w stronę bramek i oddał pierwszy rzut w tym meczu, ale Page zgrabnie obronił środkową pętlę i podał do Daviesa, który po kilku sekundach zdobył bramkę dla Ravenclawu, zgrabnie wymijając wszystkich zawodników.

\- Świetna zmyłka Daviesa! Piłka w rękach Puchonów!

Po dziesięciu minutach gry i krzyku, Sophie miała już zdarte gardło i jedynie machała energicznie chorągiewką. wynik na tablicy wskazywał 50:10 dla domu Kruka.  
Nagle Cedric Diggory wystartował w stronę trybun Ravenclawu z taką szybkością, że Sophie przestraszyła się, że ich staranuje i Krukoni zamiast świętując zwycięstwo lub wspominając porażkę w Pokoju Wspólnym, trafią do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z siniakami i złamaniami spowdowanymi stłuczką z miotłą.  
Ale złoty znicz rzeczywiście unosił się obok trybun. Nawet Sophie go widziała. Cho Chang, która w tym czasie była z drugiej strony boiska, również zorientowała się, co się dzieje i poleciała jak najszybciej w stronę trybun, ale nie miała szans dogonić Diggory'ego.  
Sophie nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, że Cedric nagle z krzykiem uderzył w trybuny Krukonów, taranując grupkę szóstoklasistów, którzy najgłośniej dopingowali drużynę Ravenclawu. Krzyki uczniów prawie zagłuszyły Jordana krzyczącego "To był zamach!". Sophie skupiała się na tym, by odskoczyć z toru jego lotu i zadbać o swoje zdrowie, przy okazji ciągnąc za sobą Amelię, która zamiast śledzić rozgrywkę, czytała "Czarownicę". Kiedy wszystko mniej więcej się uspokoiło, Sophie zrozumiała, że Samuels trafił Cedrika tłuczkiem.  
Puchon przez chwilę leżał na deskach, jęcząc z bólu, ale jakoś zdołał się podnieść i chwycić swoją miotłę, która cudem nie została zniszczona przez impet uderzenia. Clara Pond unosiła się kilka metrów od niego upewniając się, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- To była prawie nieczysta zagrywka! - wrzasnął Jordan. - Samuels to ukryta opcja ślizgońska! Tylko oni zachowaliby się, jak ostatnie, parszywe...

\- PANIE JORDAN! JESZCZE RAZ SIĘ TAK PAN ODEZWIE, A DOŻYWOTNIO ODBIORĘ PANU FUNKCJĘ KOMENTATORA! - Wzburzony głos profesor McGonagall poniósł się po boisku.

\- Dobre zagranie, Jordan się zbyt oburza - prychnęła Amy, która mimo jawnego niezainteresowania rozgrywką najwyraźniej ogarniała przebieg meczu. - Żadna zasada nie mówi, że tłuczek nie może walnąć szukającego, kiedy ten łapie znicza - oznajmiła tonem znawcy i wróciła do czytania tygodnika.

Aktualnie mecz był zawieszony, bo Puchoni domagali się rzutu karnego, a Krukoni argumentowali przeciw, więc Sophie od niechcenia spojrzała się przez ramię Amy i przejrzała artykuł.  
Wyróżniony grubą czcionką tytuł Moda na Hogwart nie zachęcał, gdyż Sophie, która dzięki swoim dwóm kuzynom była bardziej obeznana w markach samochodowych i sporcie. nigdy nie interesowała się modą, wszystko z tym związane pozostawiając w rękach taty, który z satysfakcją kupował jej nowe elementy garderoby. Amelia westchnęła i odłożyła gazetkę.  
\- Nicole jest w tym strasznie zaczytana, a tutaj w sumie nie ma nic ciekawego - schowała Czarownicę do torby, akurat wtedy, kiedy profesor Hooch przyznała dwa rzuty karne - jeden dla Hufflepuffu za niesportowe zachowanie pałkarza Krukonów, a drugi dla Ravenclawu za wykłócanie się Puchonów.  
W obu przypadkach piłka przeszła przez obręcz i gra została wznowiona. Wynik co chwila się zwiększał, a znicz jak na razie nie dał drugiej szansy szukającym i gdzieś wsiąkł.  
Po pół godzinie zaczął kropić deszcz ze śniegiem, szybko przemaczając wszystkich i wszystko. Wynik wynosił sto sześćdziesiąt do dwudziestu dla Ravenclawu i w tej chwili jedynie znicz mógł uratować Puchonów przed druzgocącą porażką. Kiedy Diggory ruszył się po długich minutach bezczynności, cały stadion zamarł i przypatrywał się, jak dwaj szukający, podobno para, pędzą na złamanie karku, wyciągając rękę, by pochwycić złotego znicza. Nad nimi nadal rozgrywał się mecz, gdyż najwyraźniej Krukoni nie zamierzali przypatrywać się decydującym sekundom. Cała uwaga była jednak skupiona na szukających.

\- Lecą ramię w ramię, ale Diggory ma szybszą miotłę! Wyprzedził nieznacznie Chang i... tak! Ma znicza! Cedric Diggory złapał znicza, mecz wygrali... eee... Ale jak to? - spojrzenia wszystkich powędrowały na tablicę z wynikami, która bez dwóch zdań głosiła, że wynik meczu to sto osiemdziesiąt do stu siedemdziesięciu dla Ravenclawu.

Clara Pond, Roger Davies i Stretton uśmiechali się z satysfakcją. Najwyraźniej kiedy wszyscy byli zajęci zniczem, oni wbili jeszcze dwie bramki i sprawili, że wynik stał się zwycięski.  
Kiedy do wszystkich doszło, co się stało, wybuchły brawa, a Krukoni krzyczeli z całych sił, by uczcić zwycięstwo. Sophie przytuliła Amelią i przez chwilę razem podskakiwały na trybunach.  
Puchoni zaskakująco szybko zniknęli z boiska i smętnie podążyli do swojego pokoju wspólnego, zawiedzeni wynikiem.  
Sophie i Amy zamiast do Pokoju Wspólnego, poszły do biblioteki. Pierwszoroczni nie uczestniczyli w imprezach.

\- Składniki zamienne w eliksirze spokoju to nie tak nudny temat - pocieszyła Amelia.


End file.
